


New Beginnings

by synkiller82



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anxiety Attacks, Blackmail, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synkiller82/pseuds/synkiller82
Summary: Marinette is attending university in the United States when she runs into top fashion model, Adrien Agreste.  Fluff and angst ensue.Alya and Marinette meet at university.  Adrien and Nino are still best buds.  Adrien and Marinette never meet in school.





	1. The Start of Something Good

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was sitting under the shade of a Red Oak, trying to keep up with her roommate.  English was hard enough, but you add this thick Bostonian accent and it was almost impossible.  Though, Alya says the same thing abut her heavy French accent.

They were enjoying each other’s company before classes started at the Massachusetts College of Art and Design.  The company Marinette was interning with back in Paris thought it would do her a world of good to go to an American university, since she finished two years early from IFA.  They had even offered to pay for her to go, so she happily accepted.

“Ooh la la, Marbear, look at what just walked on campus.”  Alya interjected into Marinette’s reverie.  She swatted the brunette for the French reference as she followed Alya’s line of sight.  Walking across the campus, looking a little lost, was a tall blonde.  He was handsome, she would give him that.  He actually looked familiar and it took him getting closer before she figured it why

“ _Merde, c’est_ Adrien Agreste!” She squealed, causing Alya to turn her head.  The blonde looked their way as well.

“Sweetie, I told you I don’t understand enough French yet for you to go fluent on me.”

“Sorry,” the noirette drawled, "it’s hard to remember to speak in English when I’m surprised.”  The girls were so wrapped up in jabbing each other about their supposed language barrier, they didn’t see the object of their chatter walk up.

“I’m terribly sorry to interrupt,” he started, his accent as thick as Marinette’s, “but did I happen to hear one of you speaking French?”

Marinette answered him and they both slipped back into French as Alya just sat back and listened.  This is why she had requested a room with one of the foreign exchange students.  She wanted to be a fashion journalist, so learning languages was part of the protocol and French was at the top of her list.

“I’m sorry, but can we speak where everyone can understand, Sunshine?” Alya quipped, looking at the blonde.

“Sunshine?  Oh, I’m sorry, I never introduced myself.  I’m Adrien Agreste.  I will be studying fashion here as well as business and physics at MIT.”  He held out his hand and Alya shook it.

“Alya.  Nice to see Gabriel let his son finally use his brain.  What brings you to campus early?”  Alya laid back on her elbows and turned her face to the sky as she spoke, missing the shocked looks on the other faces.

“Alya, mind your manners.  You can’t just go around saying things like that," Marinette scolded the brunette before turning to face Adrien.  "You will have to excuse her, she can be a bit brash.”

“Actually, I have to say I like it.  I’m so used to everyone tiptoeing around me because of who my father is.  It was one of the reasons I came to America for university.  What I didn’t expect was to find another Parisian before school even started, especially one that lived in the same arrondissment.  Too bad I never went to public school, we probably would have been in the same collége and lycée.”  He smiled at Marinette and she thought she might melt into the grass.  “To answer your question, Ms. Alya, I am trying to orient myself with the campus before classes start tomorrow.  I don’t have much time to get from my last class at MIT to my first class here.”

Alya just hummed her agreement at him, making mental notes on their conversation to ask Marbear about later.

“Ignore her, Adrien.  She’s having an ‘off day.’”  Marinette put air quotes up as she stood, brushing the grass from her skirt.  “My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and I would be happy to show you around campus.  I’ll meet you back at the room Alya!”  Another hum was all they got as they walked off.

“So, you’re Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.  May I call you Marinette?”  She nodded, surprised someone like Adrien Agreste would know her name.  “It’s nice to meet the bright and talented designer my father is raving about.  He still sings your praises for your senior project, among others, and is extremely happy that he was able to scoop you up as an intern.  It’s interesting they sent you here though.  I would think any of the fashion schools in New York would be better for your advancement.”

Marinette heard him, but her mind had stopped working.  Gabriel Agreste gave her an internship?  She wasn’t interning at _Gabriel_ , so how?  “Thank you.  I like this campus better then the one in New York.  I hate to bother you, but I’m not sure I follow.  I don’t intern with _Gabriel_.”

He laughed, deep and loud, spooking her.  “Sorry, Marinette.  I didn’t mean to frighten you.  My father owns the company you are interning for.  He didn’t have a spot for you in the internship program at _Gabriel_ , so he made sure one of his other companies got you.  He also mentioned possibly letting you model and now I can see why.”

Marinette’s face turned red at the compliments.  He was a famous model for his dad’s brand, and he was suggesting she could be pretty enough to model.  Could her day get any better?

A hand on her shoulder broke her from her thoughts.  “Oh, I’m sorry.  Let me see your schedule and we will see where your classes are.”  He smiled down at her and handed her the paper.  As she read his schedule, her eyes grew wide.  “Well, isn’t this a crazy coincidence?  I'm in all of your classes.  If you want, why don’t we find somewhere convenient to meet near where you park, and we can walk to class together.”

"I'd like that, though I don’t know where the driver parks while I’m here.  I’m sure I can have him drop me off in the same spot every day though.”

“Sure.  Let me give you my number in case we can’t make it to class.  No use being late because we couldn’t get in touch.”  Marinette said while she was mentally face palming.  Of COURSE, he had a driver.  His dad was only the most well-known designer in Europe.  The company was worth millions and so was he, so why would he let his son drive anywhere.

“Beautiful, talented, and smart, you are the whole package Mariette.”  He jested as her cheeks darkened.  They exchanged their phones, entered their contact info, and continued walking.

“May I ask why you are here?  You mentioned me going to New York, but wouldn’t that or California also be good for you?” She asked, purely for curiosity sake.

“You are correct.  I asked to go to MIT in order to get my degrees and father allowed it since this school was within driving distance.  We are close enough that if I’m needed, I can get to New York.”  He bumped her shoulder as she began to zone into her thoughts again.  “So, tell me more about yourself.  You already know a lot about me, but I know nothing except what I’ve been told.”

“How about this, it’s almost dinner time.  Why don’t we get something to eat and we can chat?”  She suggested, feeling her stomach bottoming out.

“That sounds _paw_ satively _purr_ fect, Marinette.  Come on, my driver can take us to a great little French place.  I don’t know about you, but I miss the food.”  He took out his phone to text his driver as he continued to walk.

She stopped, blinking several times at him.  “Did you just make cat puns?”  He stopped and nodded.  “That was cute.  I didn’t know you liked puns or cats.  I would love to join you, but I have to be careful of my spending while I'm--” his waving hand in her face cut her train of thought.

“My treat for all your help and yes, I love puns.  I can’t use them very often, as my father says they aren’t becoming of an Agreste.”  He struck a haughty pose and Marinette laughed.  When he did that, he was almost the spitting image of his dad.  “I like cats, but could never have any pets.  Couture and animal hair don’t seem to mix.”  He held out his arm and she hesitantly took it.  He placed his other hand over hers and lead her in the direction he had come from.

His driver, Marco, picked them up and took them to a French bistro across town.  They sat and talked for hours, learning a lot about each other and had even given each other nicknames by the time he dropped her back at campus.  His absolute love of cat puns had earned him the name Kitty and her animated talk about gardening earned her Ladybug.  She didn’t want the night to end, but they both had long days tomorrow, so they said their goodnights and he left.  She watched his car leave, then made her way to her dorm room.  She was still in a fog of disbelief when she opened the door to a waiting native.

“Girl!  You have to give me all the DEETs!  Is he single, and does he have any single friends?  They don’t have to be French, hun.  I’m not picky.”

“One, you know I have a hard time following when you explode like this.  Two, I don’t know if he’s single, I didn’t ask.  Three, I also didn’t ask about any single friends.  He needed help finding his classes, so I offered to help him.”

“Yeah, but I saw you leaving in his car not 30 minutes later.  I know we’ve been all over this campus, but you still get lost.”

“I’m in all of his classes, so I didn’t have to show him where they are.  We are going to meet every day by that oak tree and walk to class together.  He offered to take me to dinner as a thank you and we spent the last few hours talking.  Nothing much more to it.”  Marinette put her stuff down and began to pack her bag for tomorrow.

“You went on a date with the Agreste boy!  You are going to be the talk of campus tomorrow.”  Alya was practically buzzing.  She loved a good gossip story.

Marinette put her toiletries together and grabbed her robe.  “Alya, it wasn’t a date.  It was simply a thank you dinner.  You jump too quickly into dating.”  She went out the door to take a shower.

“Says the girl from the ‘City of Love!’” Alya yelled down the hall, her cackling following Marinette as she shook her head.

Marinette came back refreshed.  She always enjoyed a good shower, though she was missing her tub.  She let her hair down and began the task of brushing and braiding it for bed before figuring out what she wanted to wear tomorrow.  She wanted to look good, but she just wasn’t sure what would blend into the campus.  The fashion scene here was broad, to put it mildly.  It was still warm, as it was the beginning of September, but she knew from experience the classrooms would be cold.  She decided to try somewhere in the middle with a black and white top with a red skirt, grey knee-high socks and a cute pair of black ankle boots.   Happy with her choices, she crawled into her bed and pulled her makeshift curtain.


	2. New Faces and new places - September 5, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts her classes, including the ones with Adrien. We also get the introduction of 2 of the OC characters.
> 
> Favorite quote from this chapter:
> 
> “So, you have to take the SATs too,” Trixie asked.  “Those things were harder than tryin’ to give a cat a bath!”  Everyone laughed at the face she made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw dates on the chapters so I could keep up with time passing, so I thought I would keep them here for those who want them. Enjoy!

Marinette woke to her alarm the next morning, grumbling at the early hour.  She could hear Alya moving around to get ready as she made her way out of her loft.  Grabbing her bath supplies, she left the room to start her first day of classes.

She thought her English Lit class would be a breeze, but her second class of the day was another story.  She sat in her chair and groaned at the board.  She had to take a foreign language course, and French didn’t count, so she was stuck in her Chinese class completely lost. 

She met Alya, along with Trixie and Sasha, for lunch.  Trixie was short, brown eyed girl with curly auburn hair from Georgia.  She was really animated when she spoke, and she had the sweetest southern accent.  Sasha was of average height and build, with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes from Quebec.  Marinette always felt a little better when she was around.

“So, tell us more about Sunshine, Marbear.” Alya started once they had all settled into their table on the quad.  “Sasha, I seriously wish you had been there.  I couldn’t understand a thing they were saying for fifteen minutes.

“I don’t know how much I would’ve helped.  Quebec French and France French aren’t the same you know.  That’s like asking a Mexican to translate a Spaniard.”  Sasha quipped back, rolling her eyes along with Marinette.  Sometimes Alya doesn’t think about what she says.  “But I am curious, who is Sunshine?”

“He’s a fellow Parisian who is here for the same reason I am and stop calling him Sunshine!” Marinette hit Alya.

“Would you rather me use his name?  You would NEVER hear the end of it.”  Alya smirked, raising her eyebrow.  Marinette sighed and shook her head.

“Now I’m as curious as a cat,” Trixie said.  Her idioms were some of Marinette’s favorites.  “You’re as red as a fire truck, darlin’.  He must be cute.”  She took a bite of her chicken salad as she finished.

“Well, ok.  I’m trusting you not to go gossiping or mob the poor guy.  He just to be treated like any other student and get an education.”  Marinette took a sip of her fruit fused water and continued.  “It’s Adrien Agreste.”

Two of the girls looked at her in surprise, forks suspended in midair.  Alya continued eating, though the look on her face was one of the cat who got the cream.  Marinette took another bite of her lunch and waited for the others to process the news.

“Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit!”  Trixie blurted.  “You met the top _Gabriel_ model?  Wow, I know I’d be shouting that from the rooftops.  You have to tell us about him.”

“Seriously,” Sasha added.  “What is he like?  The interviews are usually sweet and all, but people believe it’s an act and he’s really just another rich snob who thinks he’s too good for the rest of the world.”

“I highly doubt that.  He was sweet and very polite.  A prefect gentleman.  He is going here in the afternoons to study fashion and he was trying to find his classes.  He heard me shout his name and came over to see if I would help him.  Turns out we have the same classes, so we agreed to walk to class together.  Then he took me to dinner as a thank you and he brought me back to campus.  No big deal, girls.”

“You should’ve heard them.  She shouted so loud I’m surprised the whole campus didn’t hear.  After that, they started chittering away like they were old friends.  It was the cutest thing I’ve seen.” Alya remarked, taking a drink before continuing, “Seriously though, I was confused by a few things.  What are arrondissments, and why would you be here if you already went to college?”

“Oh, yeah.  Paris proper is broken into 20 arrondissments for administrative purposes.  Collége and lycée are equivalent to your middle and high school here.  Higher education, such as IFA, is called university and you have to test out to see which schools will take you.”

“So, you have to take the SATs too,” Trixie asked.  “Those things were harder than tryin’ to give a cat a bath!”  Everyone laughed at the face she made.

“Not exactly.  We must take a series of tests based on what we want to do as well as general knowledge.  It’s called the baccalauréat and it’s a week-long headache for every final year student, what I believe you call a senior.”

“Well, that sounds plum awful.  I barely got through the SATs and that’s a one-day event.”  Trixie remarked, clearing everyone’s plates for them.

“Alright, I know we all have to bolt to our next class and someone,” Alya nudged Marinette with her shoulder, “has a pretty boy to pick up, but I have to ask, what did you yell out that caught his attention?  It didn’t sound like you were actually calling him over.”

Marinette’s face went bright red.  Sasha watched with interest as Marinette mumbled something about not wanting to be late to her meeting spot and got up.  The girls all begged until she finally whispered what she said and walked off, leaving Sasha gasping and then translating for the other two.  She shook her head and made her way to the oak tree, happily humming to herself as she imagined Alya blurting out her little nugget in French class next period.

Adrien was just getting out of his car when Marinette turned the corner, so she called out and walked over.  He turned and smiled as his driver left.  They met about half way and he offered his arm, which she took with a little less apprehension today as they made their way to class.

“You know, kitty, you don’t have to offer your arm every time we see each other,” she joked.  “Not that I’m complaining, mind you.”

“Who wouldn’t offer their arm to a beautiful woman, m’lady.” He said with a wink.  “Besides, I’m a still a little unsure of social norms outside of what I’ve been taught.  My only friends are Chloé Bourgeois and Nino Lahiffe.  Chloé is my only childhood friend and I met Nino at university back in Paris.”

“You know Nino!”  She exclaimed.  “I didn’t think he was going to university, but I’m glad he did.  What’s he studying now?”

“He was studying film and music.  I facetime with him almost every day.  He’s a great guy and I’m lucky to have him as a friend, even if my father isn’t as thrilled.”

“I’ve known that boy since we were in 7 ans.  He is great though.  He was one of the few people who didn’t make fun of me throughout school.” Unlike your other friend, she thought to herself.

“I couldn’t imagine anything anyone could find wrong with you, not that I know you all that well.” A slight blush dusted his cheeks as he spoke.  “I mean, your sweet, sensitive, very friendly, and funny.  You also must be smart in order to pull off finishing four years of school in two and are a very talented designer.  What is there not to like?”

She playfully smacked his shoulder as he showered her with praise.  “You really know how to lay it on thick.”  She shook her head.  “I’m not that pretty.  I made my clothes, mostly to help my family save money.  They own a bakery.  The thing that was the biggest embarrassment was my—” as if karma was playing some cruel joke, she found that moment to trip over a break in the concrete.  Adrien moved to block her from crashing into the ground, and she hit face first into his chest. 

“Clumsiness,” she finished.  She pushed off him a bit, but he kept his hands on her arms until he was sure she was steady again.  “Sorry.  Welcome to my crazy life.”

“No problem.  If anything, I would say that someone wants you falling for me.”  She groaned and rolled her eyes.  He was cute when he punned though.

“Come on, before we are late.”  She quipped as she walked away from him and toward their first class.

The afternoon was peaceful.  They sat next to each other in their classes and bantered in between.  Talking to Adrien was a lot easier than Marinette would have thought.  She used to have a huge crush on the teen model, but now she was realizing he was just a normal young adult.  After their last class, they sat and talked under their oak tree.

“So, how are your classes over at MIT?  I’ve heard that is one of the hardest schools in the country.”

"They aren’t that difficult, actually.  A few are even review.  It’s the classes I’m taking here that are going to be the challenge.”  He rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes.  “If you want to know the truth, I have no clue when it comes to fashion.  I’ve never been artistically inclined.  My talents lay in business and science, as well as having a great face to slap on magazine covers.”

"Well, I could always help you with your classes, if you would like.  After reading over the syllabi and listening to the professors, they are more review than anything.  It’s my morning class that will be the death of my grade point average.  They are forcing me to take a foreign language and French and English weren’t options.  Something about they don’t count English as a foreign language here and I’m already fluent in French.”  She rolled her eyes as he snickered.  “So, I’m now in a Chinese class with NO IDEA what I’m doing.”  She hung her head and covered her face with her hands.

“I’m fluent in Chinese and I’d be happy to help you learn in return for the help in these fashion classes. What do you say, study buddies?” He held his hand out, but she bypassed it to hug him.  After getting over the initial surprise, he wrapped his arms around her back.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!  I would love to be study buddies with you!”  After a minute, she realized what she had done and quickly scrambled back.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your personal space like that.  I come from a family of huggers and well, it was reflex.”

Before he could answer she heard the voices laughing and she groaned.  Seeing his eyebrow lift, she nodded to the pack of girls headed their way.  “Adrien, I would like you to meet Sasha and Trixie.  You’ve already met Alya.”

“ _Bonjour_ , Adrien.” Sasha said, shaking his hand.  “It is certainly a pleasure meeting you.”

"Well ain’t you cuter than a June bug!” Trixie squealed, pinching his cheeks.  Marinette pried the red head from his face and patted her shoulder.

“Calm down, Trixie.” She playfully scolded.  “Give the poor man a minute.  Not everyone can get used to your Southern charm so quickly.”  The girls all giggled while Adrien tried to get his bearings back.

“Says the girl who was wrapped around his neck as we walked up.”  Alya smirked.  Marinette’s face went red as the girls continued to laugh.

“I just got excited, that’s all.”  She pouted, turning her back to the gaggle of girls.

Adrien continued to listen to the girl’s playful banter, happy to be a spectator.  He wondered if this was what it was like to have friends.  He watched as they chased each other, eventually falling in a heap of limbs and giggles and he was a bit envious.  He was a famous model and had people around him all the time, but he didn’t have what these four girls had.

After they untangled themselves, they all came over and included Adrien back into the conversation and he easily molded into their group, though he needed Alya to translate a lot of what Trixie said.  They talked about how the group met, finding out that Sasha was in the exchange program as well and Trixie was her roommate.  Sasha and Marinette had quickly made friends on the first day of orientation and the roommates came along for the ride.

They were still laughing and talking when Adrien’s phone went off.  He sighed as he excused himself, seeing the message letting him know his driver was waiting.  Marinette offered to walk him over to his car and he accepted, bidding farewell to the group, who all screamed ‘Bye, Sunshine’ in unison.  Marinette just rolled her eyes.

"I guess you have another nickname, kitty.” She stated as they made their way over to the car.

“I guess so, but that isn’t a bad thing.  Most people here haven’t recognized me, and I would like to keep it that way as long as possible.  So, having ‘Sunshine’ shouted across campus would be better than Adrien.”  He smiled and put his arm over her shoulders, pulling her in for a side hug.  “Thank you for introducing your friends to me.  They are a wonderful group of people.”

“Your welcome.  They made the move a bit easier.  I’ve never been away from my parents or friends before, so this is all still a little daunting to me.  Alya has been wonderful helping me learn the ropes and the others are really supportive as well.”

They walked in silence for a bit.  As they neared the car, Adrien spoke up.  “I don’t want to impose, but would you like to come with me?  We can work on your Chinese for a bit before we try to tackle some of this design material.  I can have Marco pick something up for us as well.”

“Sure.  I was only going to go back to the dorm to eat day old pizza with Alya and talk about our day.  I would much rather get a head start on my studies.  Are you staying in your own apartment?”  He nodded as he held the door for her to get into the vehicle.  “Well, how about I give Marco a grocery list and I’ll cook something, if you and he don’t mind.  I would hate to overstep.”  She pulled at her braid as Adrien slid into the seat beside her.

“You would do that?  A homecooked meal would be wonderful.”  She beamed up at him and quickly got a notebook out to scribble down the items she would need for the dish.  He checked it over to see if he had anything at the apartment already, which he didn’t.  Everything was catered to him, so his kitchen was barren.  They handed the list to Marco as he pulled into the apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no claim to knowing how schooling works in France, I just went by what I could research. Also, I had a Spanish teacher tell us something to the effect of what Sasha says, so don't hate on me! Trixie is my home girl! I decided to split this chapter up. Next up, study date at Adrien's!


	3. New Places and Old Faces - Sept 5, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette have their study date and they learn more about each other. Nino and Gabriel finally make their appearances.
> 
> Favorite quote:
> 
> “Seriously, I know my food is good, but try not to have a foodgasm over there.” She snickered.

Adrien helped Marinette out of the car and Marco left to run his errand, stating he would be back in half an hour.  They turned and went in, quickly making it up to the penthouse.  She set up a study area at his table as he went to pour them some wine.  As he returned to the table, his phone rang, and he used the voice command to answer it.  Nino’s face filled the tv screen.

“Nino!  How are things?”  Adrien asked, passing Marinette her drink.

"Dude, you were so totally right!  I got the job!” Nino exclaimed.  “They were impressed with the videos I did in lycée as well as university and couldn’t believe I did everything for them except act.  I start Monday part-time until I finish my studies, then I will be full time.”

“Congrats, Nino!” Adrien called back as he helped Marinette bring in the bags from Marco.  “See, I told you that you nothing to worry about.”

“What are you doing dude?  Seriously, are you ignoring me.  Wait, who is there you?”

“Sorry, Nino.  I’m here.  I was helping Marinette bring in the items she requested.”

“Marinette?  As in Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”  Marinette poked her head around the corner and waved.  “MARI!  How have you been and what are you doing in my main man’s crib?”

 “Hey Nino!  Long time no talk!  I’ll have Adrien send you my new number.  The company got me a new phone when I got here.”  She looked over her shoulder to see Adrien already sending the number.  Boy, he was quick.  “We are study buddies to answer your other question.  He mentioned he is hopeless in anything artsy and I can’t speak the language of half my ancestry.”  Nino laughed, and she smiled.  It was nice to talk to an old friend.  “Anyway, I have to get to cooking or we will never get any studying done before I have to go back to the dorm.  I’ll talk to you later Nino.”

“Bye dudette!  Adrien, take me off the screen please!”  Adrien switched to the call to his phone. He went to his room to change after he was shooed out of his own kitchen.  Adrien put his phone in the cradle as he moved around his room.  He changed out of his slacks and button-down and into his jeans and a t-shirt, Nino talking his ear off the whole time.

“Seriously, dude.  You are in Boston with Marinette!  You are like, the luckiest guy ever!”  Nino was raving.  “There wasn’t a guy in our class that didn’t want to date her.  She is the nicest, most beautiful girl.  The only person who didn’t like her was Chloé.  She made it her personal mission to make Mari’s life miserable.”

“Chloé who?” Adrien inquired, brushing his hair back out.

“The mayor’s daughter.  She joined our class in 11 ans and was in our homeroom for years.  She was pretty, don’t get me wrong, but she was a brute from day one because she expected everyone to worship her.  To us, she was just another student, nothing exciting.  Mari tried to befriend her, but that back-fired quickly when Chloé realized that Mari was more popular, not that Mari cared.”

Was this the same thing Marinette was referencing earlier today when they were walking to class?  He’d known Chloé since they were little, though he had noticed a change when she started public school.  Could she have changed that much?

“She was mean to Marinette?  I know she can seem like a stuck-up snob, but she’s really not a bad person once you get to know her.”

"Chloé Bourgeois?  Are you serious?  I guess you would know, bro, but we never saw another side of her.”  Nino sighed.  “Mari always tries to see the best in everyone, but Chloé wouldn’t relent.  Most days Mari would go home for lunch crying because of something Chloé said to her.  By the time we reached lycée, most of us were done with Chloé’s attitude and her verbal abuse of Mari.  Just because you have money or social standing doesn’t mean you get to put others down.  We confronted Chloé and told her to knock it off or she would be reported to the principal.”

“Unfortunately, the principal wouldn’t do anything to her in fear of losing his job.  So, he did the next best thing and moved her to another homeroom.  They still saw each other in class, but we created a bubble around Mari to help protect her from Chloé.  Finally, in 15 ans, Marinette snapped.  She told Chloé she was done being that girl’s verbal punching bag.  Everyone cheered, and it was Chloé running out of the school with tears.”

“Seriously though, she is like a sister to me.  You know I don’t have the best home life, but Mari’s door was always open to anyone.  Her parents took all of us in and loved us like we were their own.  So, I gotta ask, what are your intentions toward my adopted sis?”  Nino raised an eyebrow at the screen.

“What?  Oh, she’s just a study buddy.  She might help me with a few shoots for her internship as well, but that is in the air.  Right now, it’s just nice to have her as a friend.”  Adrien stated.  His head was swimming with everything he had just learned about Marinette and Chloé’s school years.  Maybe that’s why she is down on herself.  Nothing like being told you are worthless by the mayor’s daughter.  He couldn’t deny that sounded just like Chloé.  He had seen her fire people for less.  All must bow to the wonder that is Chloé, and if she saw Marinette as a threat, then she would do anything to put her back in her place.

A knock on his door brought him back from his thoughts.  “Dinner’s ready.” A small voice called through the door.

“Dude, I think she heard me.”  Nino said, looking upset.  “I know that tone in her voice.  It’s the one she always had after Chloé went after her or she tripped in front of everyone.  Sorry dude, but you will have to smooth this one over.  Tell her I’m sorry.”

“Of course, Nino.  I’m sure she will understand.”  The look on Nino’s face didn’t help the nervous ball in Adrien’s stomach.  “Anyway, let me get going.  She put all the effort into cooking, I should at least show up before it gets cold.”

“Enjoy!  I miss her cooking.  Maybe I should go by the bakery after class tomorrow for some of her mom’s cooking and tell them the good news.  Bye!”  The screen went black as Nino hung up.

Slowly Adrien made his way back out to the dining area, not sure what he would find.  Marinette was sitting at the table, studying something in front of her.  Two plates of Chinese food sat on the table, bowls of steamed rice sitting next to them.  He went into the kitchen to grab the wine bottle and it was pristine.  The only evidence cooking had been done was a pan that was soaking in the sink.

“The sauce is sticky, so it’s good to soak the pan for a bit before washing it.  I’ll get it when I wash our dishes.”  She remarked, without looking up from the table, voice still quiet.

“Thank you for cooking.  It smells delicious.”  He replied, moving to the table and sitting down.  “You didn’t have to clean up, though.  Lauren comes every morning to tidy up and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the work.”

“I was taught to clean up after myself.”  She snapped, eyes flicking up to him.

He held up his hands in his defense.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply you couldn’t.”  He hung his head and sighed.  “Look, I’m sorry about the phone call.  I asked Nino about something he said and well, you know Nino.  Once you get him started, you never get him to stop.  I didn’t know that Chloé was that ruthless to anyone.  I just remembered what you said on our way to class today and I asked before I could stop myself.”

She watched him as she ate some of her meal.  “I understand.”  She finally said.  “I don’t have an explanation or excuse for my actions.  I just lost my temper that day.  Chloé didn’t deserve the treatment I gave her.  I even questioned my choice of profession that day.  If I couldn’t handle someone like Chloé, how would I survive being in the fashion world.”

Adrien was speechless.  Out of everything Nino had told him, this was the last thing he expected.  She’s upset because she snapped at Chloé?  If anything, Chloé deserved it.

“I apologized, not that it went well, but I tried.  I thanked her the last day of lycée.  I grew a tougher skin because of her, which has helped me in recent years.”  She mused before waving her hand at him.  “Will you please eat?  It’s getting cold.”

She stood as a timer went off and excused herself back into the kitchen.  When she came back out, she had a plate of fresh croissants.  He grabbed one off the plate and bite into it.  It was the best thing he had ever tasted.  He continued to enjoy his bread while Marinette giggled.

“Seriously, I know my food is good, but try not to have a foodgasm over there.”  She snickered.

“I can’t help it.  I don’t get bread all that often and nothing this fantastic!”  She nodded her head in acknowledgement and they ate the rest of their meal while chatting about their day.

When they were finished, she got up to clear and wash the dishes while he got out some of his study materials.  He couldn’t remember the last time he ate like that.  His meals were usually prepared and brought to him in their perfectly proportioned blandness. 

As he watched her wash, dry, and put everything away, he couldn’t believe that she was real.  She had only known him for a day and here she was, being domestic in his apartment.  He smiled as she made her way back to the table.

"So, should we tackle verb tenses or textiles?”

A few hours later, they were clearing the table of the study tools.  It was getting late and she still needed to get back to campus.  He was putting his jacket on when his phone rang.  Seeing it was his father, he knew he couldn’t ignore it, but he had to take Marinette home.  He held up a hand as he answered the phone.

“Good evening, Father.” Adrien greeted the screen.  “How are you today?”

“I am well, Adrien.  Why do you have your jacket on," Gabriel asked in his normal cold tone.

“I was about to take a classmate back to her dorm room after a study session when your call came through.  May I call you in the car after I drop her off?”

“Who is this classmate and why she still there?”  The anger in Gabriel’s voice began to seep through and Adrien winced.

“Good evening, M. Agreste.”  Marinette called out as Adrien turned the phone toward her.  “I didn’t mean to impose.  Adrien and I offered to help each other study a few things we were unsure of throughout the semester and wanted to get a head start.  We lost track of time, so I am leaving later than I planned.  Please, continue.  I will get myself home.  I’ll see you Wednesday, Adrien.  Goodnight, Monsieur.”

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.” Gabriel’s voice took on a happier tone.  “I didn’t realize it was you.  So nice to see you my dear.  I hope everything is going well.” 

“Everything is wonderful.  Thank you for this opportunity.” She smiled at the screen.

“Wonderful.  You just let Adrien know if you need anything and I’ll make sure it happens.”  Adrien lifted an eyebrow at his father’s generosity.  “I’ll let you go for now.  Please call me after you drop her off, Adrien.”

“Yes, father.  Talk to you then.”  Adrien waited for the phone to return to his home screen and placed it back in his pocket.  "That was odd.”  He observed as they went toward the elevator.  Marinette looked at him questioningly and waited for him to continue.  “He’s not usually that,” he looked for the right word, waving his hand in the air, “generous isn’t quite the word, but it will work.”

“I’m not sure I follow.”  They walked across the lobby and out to the waiting car.

“He doesn’t just do things.  Honestly, he’s been acting strange since he met you.  Suddenly we are having dinners together and he’s including me in things.”

“Isn’t that what you are supposed to do as a family?”  Marinette asked slowly.  She was confused by his wording of things.

“Hardly.  After my mom passed, he threw himself into his work and I was raised by his assistant, countless tutors, and empty rooms.  He wouldn’t let me out at all for the first year after the accident.  Slowly, he let me go to photoshoots and events off property, but only with Marco driving.  I finally gained some freedom when I went to university, though I had to compromise to go.  He wants me to take over the family business.  I just want to do charity work and teach kids physics.  So, I got to double major if I kept my grades up.”

“I’m sorry about your mom.  I read about the accident in the paper and saw the funeral on tv.  She was a beautiful woman.  You look a lot like her, though I’m sure you hear that all the time.”  She took his hand in hers.  “However, I can understand your dad’s actions.  Everyone deals with grief in their own way.  Some people wallow in their grief, others work through it.  I can also understand his treatment of you.”  He rolled his eyes and she squeezed his hand, bringing his green eyes back to meet her blue ones.

“He lost his wife suddenly.  He was afraid he would lose you too.  At least at the home, he can control more of the unknown variables.  There isn’t going to be a drunk driver running a red light at your house.  I’m not saying he didn’t go overboard, he did, but can’t you put yourself in his place?  If you lost the person you love, wouldn’t you want to do everything to keep the last piece of her safe?”

Adrien sat there, dumbstruck.  He had never thought of it that way.  He blamed his dad for keeping him away from everything, for being distant, for every bad thing that had happened since his mom died.  Yet, her words made sense.  He imagined himself with a wife and child of his own.  He would be beyond grief if he lost someone like that.  He finally began to see things from his father’s point of view and all he could feel was shame.  This man cared about him more than he knew, and Adrien rebelled at every turn. Adrien felt the car stop and Marinette let go of his hand after squeezing it one more time. 

“Thanks for the study night.  See you Wednesday,” she called as Marco opened the door, but Adrien grabbed her hand again.

“No, thank you.  You helped me understand what my father did.  I will never be able to repay you for that.”  He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.  She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back.  “Are you close enough to your dorm?  Marco can drive you all the way to it if you need.  A beautiful, young woman like you shouldn’t be wondering campus alone."

“Silly kitty,” she said, pulling out of the hug and bopping him on the tip of his nose.  “We are right outside my dorm.  I wrote down the directions while you were on the phone and gave them to him when I got in the car.  Besides, I learned self-defense when I was a teenager, as I regularly walked Paris by myself.”  She winked and got out of the car.  “Goodnight kitty.”

He watched until she disappeared into her building and sent a text to say she was back in her room.  As Marco drove back to the apartment, he called his father back.  He decided while the phone was ringing that he would tell his father about his epiphany in person.  They spoke about Adrien’s first day of school and how he met Marinette.  His father laughed at the ease they found each other.  His father told him about things back in Paris and alerted him he would have a photo shoot during his first break.  He thanked his father for being considerate of his school schedule.  They hung up as Marco pulled into the apartment complex.

Adrien went to bed that night feeling lighter than he had in years.  Meeting Marinette was the best thing that had ever happened to him.  She was a great person, a fantastic cook, and wise beyond her years.  She had her faults too, she’s human like everyone else, but maybe he could help her with them like she had helped heal his relationship with his father.  He fell asleep excited to see what the future held for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Marinette's role in this chapter. The way she lays things out from an outsider's pov and helps Adrien see that maybe not everything Gabriel did was just out of spite, but actually out of love is something I could totally see her doing. I'm not a fan of evil Gabriel, but these canons die hard, so we will see what happens.
> 
> Until next time bugs and cats!


	4. New Opportunities and Old Demons - October 1, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette receives an unexpected phone call and an old demon rears his ugly head.
> 
> Favorite line:
> 
> The girls’ eyes were as big as saucers and their mouths imitated fish. There was no sound for what felt like forever as Marinette brushed her hair out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this section into three parts to keep the chapters shorter. There is also a short section with an anxiety attack.

Autumn was in full swing on campus, the leaves of the trees creating a stained-glass window effect on the ground where Marinette sat sketching. She had three designs due by weeks end and this was just the thing to inspire her.

She put her pad and pencil down, finally finished with her last design. She laid her head back and closed her eyes, thinking about the last month. She had gone clubbing with the girls, which was a blast. She had study dates with them as well, helping Alya with her French and giving constructive criticism to Trixie and Sasha on their designs. They were both true freshmen, so they were just getting their feet wet in the business, and Marinette was all too excited to help them broaden their portfolios.

Sometimes Adrien would join in on the study groups, helping Alya if Marinette was busy with the other two. Mostly, he just sat back and watched. The others found it creepy at first, but then they just thought he was just a quiet guy and Marinette didn’t correct them. She knew he was figuring things out, learning what friends were. He had also mentioned that he was afraid he would upset their dynamic, which she adamantly fought. For now, they were in a quiet stalemate on the topic.

Her study sessions with Adrien by himself were fun and educational. He had begun to come out of his imposed shell more and she found he was actually a grade A, bona fide dork. He was a hopeless romantic with a love of anime and bad puns. They had fallen into a rhythm of her cooking dinner while they spoke about their days, then a few hours of studying, followed by a movie or video games before she went back to the dorms.

She didn’t think her life could get better. She had lots of friends, she was learning new things about the new city she was in, and she was helping Adrien learn what life was about.  
Her phone ringing pulled her from her thoughts. It was the office in Paris, which was odd for a Sunday after 5pm their time. She shrugged as she tapped the green button, her Bluetooth flaring to life. 

“Hello.”

“Ah, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. So good to speak with you again. How are you?” Gabriel’s voice came through surprisingly cheerful.

“M. Agreste. I am fine sir, thank you for asking. How are you?”

“I am in a bit of predicament, Mlle., and I was hoping you could help.”

“I will do my best to help, sir, as always. Unfortunately, if you are looking for Adrien, he’s not with me. I believe he said he had something to do today, but was vague on the details.”

“Oh, I know where Adrien is. He is at his fitting for his shoot over the weekend, which is where I need your help. One of our female models had to back out and I think you will be perfect in her stead.” Marinette’s blood froze at his words. She was one putting beautiful clothes on the gorgeous models, not being one of the models. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, are you still there?”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I’m just surprised that you would ask me when you have so many wonderful models to choose from.”

“While that may be true, you are closest to the shoot and the colors will look fantastic on you. Please grant me this favor.”

“Of course, M. Agreste. I will be at the shoot, though I do have to warn you, I have never modeled before, so it may not be what you expect.”

“I have the upmost faith in you. Now, there is one more thing. I know you are working hard on your studies, and I am sure you are excelling, but I need you to work on something else for me.”

“Yes, sir?”

“I would like you to accompany my son to the annual Christmas Gala, as well as design and produce your gown. I believe he would be more comfortable going with you than Mlle. Bourgeois.”

“May I ask why you are asking me sir? Not that Adrien isn’t wonderful. He is one of my closest friends, but have you discussed any of this with him?”

“Not at the moment. I’m sure he will be quite agreeable with the arrangements.”

“Then, I’m afraid I will have to decline your invitation to the Gala at this time, M. Agreste. Adrien is an adult and should be able to make his own decisions on who he would like to bring. I will still design the gown for whomever he chooses.” 

“If I may be frank, sir, I believe you still hold him a bit too tight. He is a grown man you still tend to treat as a little boy. He loves you and only wants your approval. He does everything without complaint hoping that you will show him your favor just once, like you did before the accident.”

“And where, may I ask, are you getting your information?” The tone in Gabriel’s voice was a mix of authority and something Marinette couldn’t quite place.

“From listening and paying attention to Adrien. It’s in the way he snaps into the shell of the perfect son and heir of the Agreste mantel when he walks out of the door or he is talking to you. It is in the way he talks about the way things were verses the way they are. Most importantly, it’s the lost and hurt look in his eyes any time he talks about you.” 

“Well, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, it seems your observations have given me some things to contemplate. I will send Marco to get you so you can go for your fittings today. I will also send you the schedule and a list of everything you will need for next weekend. Good day, Mademoiselle.” 

The line went dead, and Marinette let out a shaky breath. She gathered her belongings and headed back to the dorm to await further instructions. She walked in to see Alya and Trixie laying on the futon, listening to music. They paused it when she walked in, gawking at her.

“Honey, you look like you’ve been chewed up and spit out. What happened?” Trixie spouted in true Trixie fashion. Marinette put her bag down and let out another sigh.

“Did you get any sketching done? We were going to say hey, but you looked deep in thought and that pencil wouldn’t stop moving, so we decided to leave you alone.” Alya added. 

The designer fished out her sketch pad and flipped to her new designs. The girls snatched it and fawned over the autumn inspired designs. Her phone dinged, telling her she had a text. She read it and began to repack her bag with the listed items, noting that Marco was about 15 minutes out. Her friends raised their collective eyebrows at her behavior.

“Girl, spit it out. You ain’t yourself today?” Trixie stated bluntly, hands moving to her hips. Alya handed the sketch pad back but then stood in much the same position.

“It’s nothing.” Marinette remarked, trying to forget what had happened.

“You know that dog ain’t gonna hunt, Mari. Now talk.”

“Fine. I’m headed for a fitting for the Gabriel label. One of his female models cancelled and I’m the replacement.”

“That’s fantastic!” Alya and Trixie exclaimed in unison as they pounced on her. Marinette didn’t respond in kind.

“Not really.” She said as she wiggled out from their collective hold. “For one, I’m not good enough to be in front of a camera. I’m supposed to be behind it, creating the outfits for the models.” Both girls gave her a look that clearly told her she was insane, but she waved them off. “THEN, he invited me to his annual Christmas Gala as Adrien’s ‘date’ and I refused. But that wasn’t the best part, oh no…after that I told him that I thought he needed to let go of the leash he has on his son and let the man make decisions for himself.”  
The girls’ eyes were as big as saucers and their mouths imitated fish. There was no sound for what felt like forever as Marinette brushed her hair out.

“Wait, wait, wait. So, you are telling us that you spoke to THE Gabriel Agreste, who not only asked you to model for him, but invited you to his Gala and you turned him down on the Gala and then told him how to parent?” Alya finally managed to croon out. Marinette just nodded before Alya fell in a fit of laughter. Trixie still looked like Marinette had broken her.

“Marbear, you are something else, you know that? Only you would have the guts to tell Agreste senior how to parent Agreste junior.” Alya howled in laughter as she fell back onto the futon.

“Yeah, and because I forgot who I was talking to and ran off at my big mouth, I probably just shot my career in the foot.”

Before anyone could speak again, her phone chimed again, alerting her that Marco was downstairs. She said her goodbyes to a still cackling Alya and a fervently texting Trixie. Marinette was quite sure her phone would be ringing in a moment when Sasha was done picking her jaw off the floor.

Marco was waiting by the car, as he always did. Marinette liked him. He didn’t talk much, but he seemed sweet and he loved Adrien. They exchanged pleasantries as he helped her into the car, then walked around to take his place in the driver’s seat. As they left, her phone blew up with her group chat. The girls were going nuts about what happened. She put her phone on mute and sat back, watching the skyline go by. Finally, her curiosity got the best of her.

“Marco, do you know what happened to the model that I’m replacing?” she inquired quietly, giving the option that he didn’t hear her if he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer.

“She was fired for being unprofessional from what I caught as she stormed out. It seems they stand the models in their different pairings and she couldn’t keep her hands to herself around Adrien. He didn’t say anything, of course, but one of the crew noticed and said something. There is some touching, sure, but what she was doing was uncalled for. I went inside to find Adrien on his phone, waving me over. I was told to come get you and I left.”

“Oh. How did M. Agreste sound when he was speaking with you?” She was curled up in her seat, bare feet on the bench, looking out the window.

“Same as he normally does, I guess, though Adrien was acting a little strange. I didn’t have time to ask. Maybe you can find something out now that we are here.” He pulled in and helped her back out of the car. He escorted her to the open door and waiting assistant, before going to park the car.

Marinette was whisked inside into a flurry of action. She was barely able to get a word in before a different assistant pulled her into a side room. The woman looked her up and down and sighed. She grumbled something about tailoring and told Marinette to strip. Marinette stared at the woman for a moment before shrugging and undressing behind the panel indicated. Once she was done, the woman turned to her with the first outfit. She helped get Marinette into it then started pinning it to alter it to fit Marinette, who seemed to be a bit smaller than the girl she replaced. After about the fourth round of the abuse, Marinette was officially done with this. Once they found something that was a decent fit, they herded her into another area, where she finally spotted Adrien.

He looked up to see the seamstress dragging a bewildered Marinette behind her. He excused himself from his conversation and walked over, taking Marinette’s hand from the other woman. He stepped slightly in front of the designer and politely informed his employee that this was Marinette’s first fitting and photoshoot, so she needed to be a bit more patient. The woman uttered a disgruntled ‘yes, sir’ before heading back the way she came.

Adrien turned to Marinette, a sheepish grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to where he been standing, vehemently apologizing for her horrible treatment. She waved him off, understanding that she is late and that everyone just wanted to go home. After about 20 minutes of moving the models around in different poses to make sure they would work, they were released to get back into their daily clothes while notes were being made. They met again in the lobby and Adrien led them to the refuge of the car.

“Sorry again, she’s normally not like that. Her boss has already been informed of her behavior and she will act more appropriately this weekend, if she is there at all.”

“It’s okay. She was understandably upset by the events of the day. Maybe she was a little blunt, but it wasn’t like she manhandled me.” He raised an eyebrow and held her arm up, where a bruise was beginning to form on her wrist. “Ok, maybe she was a little rougher than she should’ve been, but still, she was frustrated.”

“Marco, are we closer to the apartment or campus?” Adrien inquired, turning to look out the window. Marco indicated they were closer to the apartment, and Adrien directed him to drive there.

“Adrien, is everything okay? Are you sure you don’t want to take me back to campus first? That would make more sense.”

“We need to ice that bruise before it gets worse. Most of the outfits you will be in won’t cover it and the photographers hate having to pose models to hide something. Photoshop can only cover so much before it looks fake.” He didn’t look away from the window as he spoke, his voice flat.

Marinette wanted to argue, since she had nursed many bruises due to her rampant clumsiness and she had ice packs back at the dorms. It was his voice that stopped her. She had never heard him like this, even when he spoke to the crew earlier tonight. There was an undercurrent of irritation that made her lungs clench. Her brain spun a thousand tales of why he sounded the way he did, each more fantastical than the last. Her breathing became shallow as she felt the car closing in on her. No, she can’t do this here. She tried to calm herself down, but with the emotional day she had, it was almost impossible. 

When car finally stopped, she threw the door open, and started walking down the street. She didn’t know where she was and she didn’t care. She needed to get away until she calmed down. Her lungs were on fire, her vision was blurry, and her brain was fried. She was done with today and she just wanted somewhere to break down and then sleep. She suddenly felt a weight on her shoulder and she spun on instinct, using her bag as a counter weight to push the assailant away from her. To her surprise, Adrien was on his backside, holding his side, and everything came back into focus.

“Oh mon Dieu, Adrien. I am so sorry. I just, I” her words failed her as she backed up, her humiliation swirling with the anxiety she already felt. She turned and ran, faster than she had before. She found herself in a public park and she slid down one of the trees and cried. She didn’t know how long she was there before she heard Marco’s voice next to her. She blinked up at him, wondering where he came from, where she was, and if Adrien was okay.

“I followed you here by GPS. I have an app so I know where Adrien is at all times and M. Agreste gave me your number to add as well, since you two have been spending time together. I only use it when necessary though, so no worries. Come on, let’s get you back. Adrien’s been blowing up my phone since I left to get you.” She took his offered hand and he picked her up when she had problems staying stable. She didn’t protest.

“How mad is he?” she meekly asked, voice strained from crying.

“He’s not mad at all. No one has put him down like that since his days in fencing, and even that wasn’t often. Other than that, he’s worried sick. A young foreign woman alone in the middle of Boston at night is not a great scenario for the heroine, no matter how strong and feisty she is.”

“There was something wrong in the car, Marco. He didn’t sound like himself. He’s never spoken to me like that and I’m worried it has something to do with my conversation with his father earlier today.

“Well, you will have to ask him about that. He’s upstairs waiting.” Marco put her down in front of the apartment and went to move the car around. Marinette took a breath, and figured she had no where to go but up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not personally suffer from anxiety, but I had a friend who did. I tried to remember what she would describe it being like and how she would react. May I also just say how much I love fiesty Mari here telling Gabriel off. I really wish someone would do it in the show!


	5. New feelings - October 1, 2023 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien work through the events of the night.
> 
> "Adrien’s face resembled a koi, as his brain restarted. She sipped her wine and waited for him to catch back up."

She left the elevator on shaking legs, dreading the walk to the door.  She wasn’t sure what she would find on the other side and that made her anxiety spike again.  She knocked quietly on the door, hoping he had either just gone to bed or wouldn’t hear her.  Her prayers went unanswered as he opened the door, and moved to the side to let her in.  She looked at the floor and didn’t move any further than she had to into the room.

“I’m sorry about throwing you to the ground and worrying you,” she whispered.  She stood and waited for him to ask her to leave or scream or do something to humiliate her the way she had done to him.  To her utter surprise, he tackled her to the floor in a hug.

“What were you thinking, crazy girl?” He whispered into her hair.  “You could’ve gotten hurt.  I never would have forgiven myself if that happened.”

“You sounded upset about something in the car, but you wouldn’t say anything or look at me.  I started to have an anxiety attack, and I didn’t want to bother you with it.  I thought if I could just get out of the car, I would be better.  Then I panicked when I threw you to the ground and, and” her words were lost in her sobbing.  She hated herself.  She was showing her weakness to him.  The one she never wanted anyone to know.  She was cheery Marinette, not tear-stained, anxiety-ridden Marinette.  No one needed to be bothered or worried about her.

He picked them off the floor and placed her gently on the couch before disappearing for a moment, coming back with a blanket and an ice pack.  He pulled her into his lap and wrapped them in the blanket, placing the ice pack in between her wrist and his side.  She laid her head on his chest and let everything she had been bottling up since the move go.  She missed her parents and friends.  She missed her city.  She probably ruined her career.  Each thought was a tear she shed onto his t-shirt to be forgotten.  He slowly stroked her back and said nothing, letting her have her emotional break down.

After she calmed down some, he got up to get them some water and another ice pack.  She took a few sips of water before feeling well enough to talk.

“Sorry again.  I didn’t mean for you to see that.”  She mumbled, her voice still hoarse.  She drank some more water and took the proffered ice pack with a thank you.  He sat down on the coffee table across from her and placed his hands on her knees.

“No need to apologize.  Everyone needs to release everything sometimes.”  He smiled warmly at her and she buried further into her blanket burrito.  “I’m sorry as well.  My father called tonight to talk and I usually use the time in the car to mull things over.  I didn’t mean for it to scare you.  When you took off like that, Marco and I both panicked, as we didn’t know what was wrong.  When you put me flat on the sidewalk, we decided to leave you alone, after Marco promised he could find you.”

“Why don’t you stay here tonight, and Marco can drive you to class tomorrow.  I would advocate skipping until the afternoon, but you have that test in Chinese you’ve been working so hard to pass.  Come on, I’ll draw you a bath and you can stay in the guest suite.  If you don’t have pjs or a set of clothes for tomorrow, I think I may have a few things that will work.  This was used for the company before I moved in and I found all sort of clothes hiding in the closets.”

She sat there, listening to him rattle on, dumbfounded.  He wasn’t upset at her breakdown.  He didn’t make fun of her or tell her she’s being stupid.  He understood and he didn’t judge her.  Without thinking, she sprang up and wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms quickly wrapping her waist.  “Thank you for understanding, kitty.”  She whispered into his ear, not trusting her voice any louder.

“You’re very welcome, my Lady.”

True to his word, he drew her a warm bath, complete with lavender bath bomb, then he left to give her some time to get in and relax, letting her know she only needed to text if she needed anything.  She undressed, folding her clothes on the corner of the dresser before climbing into the bath.  The warm water wrapped around her better than any blanket could.  She had missed this feeling and not having a bathtub was probably her only complaint to being in the dorms.  She put her head back and closed her eyes, giving into the warmth and comfort. 

After a while, she was beginning to get antsy again.  She reached over and patted her hand on the towel Adrien had set by the tub with her phone.  She sent a text asking him if he could come to her if he wasn’t busy or sleeping.  She heard the door to the room a mere moments after she hit send, followed a soft tap on the bathroom door before it cracked open.

“Everything okay?  Do you need something?”  His voice came through the opening in the door, care and concern laced through it.

"It might sound a little silly, but I just need some company.  I just don’t want to be alone right now, if that makes sense.”

“I understand.  Let me go get something and I’ll be right back.”  She heard him leave and a few minutes later, he returned.

The door slowly opened and he came in with two glasses of red wine.  He handed one over to her, keeping his eyes trained on her face, before taking up a spot on the floor.  She sipped the wine, feeling more like herself by the minute.

“Are you feeling better?” he asked as he sipped from his glass.  She nodded and smiled for the first time since she hung up with his father.

“I hope your father wasn’t hard on you for anything I said when he called.”  She said, looking at her wine glass, avoiding eye contact.

He shrugged.  “He didn’t sound like himself, that’s for sure.  I don’t know what you said to him, but it made an impact.”

She pursed her lips together.  “He asked me to do him the favor of modeling last minute because you lost a model, though I didn’t know why until I was on my way.  Then he asked if I would accompany you to his gala, since you would probably be more willing to go with me than Chloé.  I respectfully declined his offer when he told me he hadn’t spoken to you about it.”

“I might have also said something about the fact that he needs to start treating you like an adult instead of a child, and I may have jumped on him about treating you better.”  She dipped further into the bath, trying to disappear.  She almost jumped out of the tub when he laughed.

“You told my father no.”  She slowly nodded and he only laughed more.  “No one tells my father no.  You have guts, Mari.  No wonder he sounded so out of it.  The only other person who has ever spoken like that to my father was my mother.”  He laughed a while longer, before calming down and wiping the tears from his eyes.  “So, have you met my father in person?”

“Once.  He and his assistant came to judge our senior projects at IFA, which is normal since the winning line is always produced under his label.”  She whished the little wine she had left before downing it.  He retrieved the bottle and refilled their glasses.  “I was a nervous wreck, but I plastered on a face that I had honed for years under Chloé’s reign of bullying as he came to my collection.  I knew that my collection was unique and I loved it.  I had heard some of his critiquing of the other projects, so I figured out his style before he came to me and I was ready for him.  I think it surprised him that he couldn’t spring anything on me.  I stayed at least two steps ahead of him the whole time.  There was one piece he wasn’t fond of and he asked if I would be willing to lose it, as I would still have the required number of pieces.  I told him that the collection was as it should be.  If he didn’t like something, I would take it under advisement, but I wouldn’t just pull it because he asked.  I was surprised when I was declared the winner after what I said to him.”

Adrien’s face resembled a koi, as his brain restarted.  She sipped her wine and waited for him to catch back up.  “You seriously don’t know how much respect I have for you right now.  That also explains why he’s so impressed with you.  You are a breath of fresh air into the company.  You are a confident, young person who isn’t afraid to stand up to people.  You are just the type of person he would hand the company over to.”

"I don’t think I could run the company, but you are right, I don’t take things laying down.  My years in school taught me to stand up for others and what I believed in, even if that was never myself.”  She set down her glass and stood up, her back to him and wrapped herself in the towel.  She turned to get out of the tub to find him turned around.  She shook her head.  “Do you mind helping me please?  This first step is a steep one when your feet are wet.”

He stood up, holding out his hand to steady her as she got out of the tub, all while his back continued to face her.  She dried off and went to get her clothes from the other room.  On the bed was a shirt, so she threw it on over her underwear.  It was soft against her skin and smelled faintly like him.  “Ok fraidy cat, I’m covered.”  She heard the tub drain before he popped out of the bathroom with the glasses of wine refilled and an empty bottle.

"I was just being a gentlecat, but if you prefer a Tom Cat, I can purrbably find one for you.”  He punned as he handed her glass to her.  “My shirt looks good on you, though you might need something more than that for tomorrow.  What I found is in the closet.”

She walked over and opened the closet.  She quickly shucked his shirt and tried on a few things, finding a dress that she could make work.  Laying it over the back of the office chair, she pulled the shirt back on.

“Mind going over the flash cards one more time before we go to bed?  If not, I can do it by myself.”

He took her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before pulling it up and laying a chaste kiss across them.  “Whatever you need, My Lady.”

They quizzed each other for their tests the next day, then drug themselves to bed.  After Adrien turned his lights off and got comfortable, he heard a small knock on his door.

“Come on in, Mari.”  He said, sitting up.  She stood at the door, playing with the hem of his shirt, looking more like a child scared of a bad dream than the confident woman who told his father where he could go with his life.  He held his arms out, “Come here.”

She shut the door and climbed into the bed.  She told herself it was because she still didn’t want to be alone.  She would’ve curled up with Alya if she had been at the dorm.  She told herself it wasn’t because she was falling for those emerald eyes and sweet smile.  She told herself she wasn’t in love with a man she had only met months ago.

He laid there, her curled up on his chest, his arms wrapped around her, breathing in the scent of lavender and strawberry.  He tried to tell himself he was just being a good friend and it meant nothing more.  He tried to tell himself that she didn’t care for him as any more than a friend. 


	6. New feelings - October 1, 2023 part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Adrien have a heart to heart.

Marinette fluttered her eyes open to find herself alone in a strange bed as her alarm sounded on the side table. She rolled over and turned it off as she tried to figure out what was going on through her sleep addled mind. She heard a shower as she stretched and took in her surroundings. That’s right, she had come home with Adrien last night after the fitting. Her eyes blew wide as she remembered the events of the night and slapped her face, running her hands down it while she groaned. This was almost as bad as the one night stand she had during her days at university, except she had an escape then. She got out of bed, replaced the covers, and headed to the guest bedroom to get dressed. As she left Adrien’s room, she saw a small woman with dark hair pulled in a ponytail coming down the hall. Marinette watched as the woman saw her, waved, and started toward her.

“Good morning, Miss. My name is Lauren. You must be the owner of the items in the guest room. Don’t worry, I tided up the room already and I brought some toiletries for you. If you need anything else, please let me know.” With that, Lauren returned to whatever she had been doing.

Marinette got ready and sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and going over her test material when Adrien finally made an appearance. He filled two travel mugs as she went to clean her cup. Lauren chirped from the living area to leave everything and she would clean it as she folded the blanket from last night. It took everything in Marinette’s willpower to not clean up her mess. She was a guest and as a guest you clean up after yourself. She sulked as Marco held the door and they went to start their week.

After dropping Adrien off at his morning classes, Marco drove over to Marinette’s dorm. She was already late for her first class, so she decided to go back and quickly tailor her outfit before her Chinese mid-term. She apologized and thanked Marco for last night and he apologized for getting her to campus late. They were both laughing when he pulled in front of her dorm and let her out. He handed her a manila envelope containing the information for the weekend photoshoot and drove off.

Marinette was bouncing on her toes when she saw the silver sedan pull onto campus later that day. She waved and greeted Marco as he moved around the car to let Adrien out. He had barely cleared the car before getting tackled by a brown blur.

“I did it, Adrien! I got a perfect grade on the midterm!” she squealed in almost prefect Chinese. She squeaked as he picked her up and spun her around. He brought her back down into a big hug and congratulated her. “Now, let’s go get you through these midterms, shall we?”

Before the tests were handed out in their second class, the instructor announced that the rest of the semester would be devoted to group projects. The students had to pair up and design a four-piece collection based on a random theme that they would get after they choose their partner. Marinette winked and walked up to the instructor’s desk to get their theme. She happily came back to their table and showed Adrien the slip of paper. He read what it said and then looked at her with wide eyes, because he had no idea how they would pull off holiday monochrome. Her face shone with confidence and he could already see her mind working as her pencil started twitching in her hand.

She finished before him and flew out of the classroom, causing him to chuckle under his breath as he continued working. Adrien did well enough on his tests to maintain his A in both classes, but Marinette flourished, making perfect marks on both tests, not that he expected any less. This is her major and passion after all. 

He found her sitting on a bench in the cool autumn afternoon, pencil flying across her sketch pad. He stood and watched her, enthralled by her passion and beauty. The afternoon sun was reflecting the blue highlights in her hair as it moved in the gentle breeze. The brick colored turtleneck highlighted the porcelain color of her skin and her blue eyes sparkled when she would look up from her pad. He was so enchanted with watching her, he didn’t hear Trixie walk up.

“You’re as smitten as a kitten, you know that?” Trixie observed as Adrien jumped. She giggled as his heart returned to his chest. “You two have been spending a lot of time together, with your study buddy system and all. Have you decided if yer goin’ to that fancy shindig yer daddy’s thrown in December? Marbear told us about it and we all agree you should take her, especially with the look I just saw on yer face.”

“I don’t know, Trixie. I don’t want to ruin what we have by pushing her to go to some boring company thing. She gets so nervous when she’s around ‘wealth’. Just this morning she was almost in tears when I wouldn’t let her wash her dishes and clean up the living room since Lauren was there and it’s her job.” He sighed as Trixie crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the glass to face him. “Besides, it is a requirement everyone does this old dance that she probably has no clue how to do. I just think she would be too far out of her element.”

He felt a sharp sting as Trixie smacked in the back of his head. “You ain’t got the sense the Lord gave a goose. Seriously? That girl would love to go to the event with you, if only as a friend, to make you happy.” She pushed off the glass and walked toward her class, turning to regard him once more, her dark eyes locking on his. “The decision is ultimately yours, Sunshine, but you need to find someone to go with quickly. Dresses of that caliber take months to make and we are already in October.” With that parting thought, she disappeared up the stairs.

Marinette looked up to see Adrien walking toward her. She waved and patted the seat next to her, opening and closing her hand to try to ease the cramping in it from holding her pencil for so long. He sat down and took her hand in both of his, gently messaging it to help. She smiled at him before turning her attention to her sketch pad.

“Hey, sorry I bolted so fast, but I had to get these on paper. They are only rough sketches, but what do you think so far?” She turned the book to him, so he could see the first two pages.

On the left page was a dress with an illusion top coming into a maroon dress with a billowing multi-tiered skirt, each tier getting a shade lighter. On the right was a matching suit, the maroon pants and jacket offset the shirt that matched the last tier of the skirt. It was simplistic in design, but elegant all the same.

“What do you think of swapping the colors of the dress? Starting light and going dark, then they would contrast standing side by side instead of matching?” She pursed her lips in thought, then jotted the suggestion in the margin. He made a few other suggestions, mostly to the suit, as he knew men’s fashion a little better, then she turned the page to the other two-piece set. He was speechless for a moment as he looked at it.

It was a strapless, backless dress that had an ombre effect from a royal blue at the top to a blue that was almost black at the bottom. There were rhinestones strategically placed around the whole dress, making them look like stars in the night sky. The matching suit was a tail coat style in the royal blue, with a blue/black shirt and vest/tie combo with no colors indicated. He wasn’t sure about the colors and stated as much.

“Men’s fashion has never been my forte, though I can do it in a pinch. I’m going to go back and get some clarification on the assignment. I’m not sure if I have to stay monochrome for the pair or if it’s per outfit.” She swept a loose piece of her hair behind her ear in frustration.

“Since I don’t completely understand the terms in reference to fashion, I will let you take the lead. I will have to say I love the designs themselves, especially the blue dress. You would look fantastic in it.” A blush colored her cheeks as she ran her hand over the design in question. She had designed that one with herself in mind, with his love of astronomy being the inspiration. 

“The packet says we have to produce these and model them as well, either by ourselves or use models. We will be moving class from the lecture hall to the design studio, so we have everything we need. What it doesn’t say is what materials we can use. IFA had a strict policy that we could only use what was available. I just haven’t seen the selection here and I am very picky when it comes to my elegant wear. The blue dress alone will take some time, as I will have to hand dye the fabric before starting on the sewing.”

They waited a while longer, going back and forth about the designs, as well as looking at some other’s she had done for her other classes, before they went in search of their instructor. They did not have to match the outfits, which opened a world of possibilities for them. They did have to use what was available at the school, but the instructor assured them that their selection rivaled the one at IFA. Satisfied, they left and finished their discussion on the way to Marco. Adrien had mid-terms in his MIT classes tomorrow to study for, so she stayed on campus to work on the designs some more.

“Hey, Mari,” Adrien called as she walked away. He ran up to her and took her hand. “I know this will probably sound crazy, but would you like to go to my father’s Gala with me?”

“Are you asking because you want to go and want to go with me, or because your father is bullying you into going and you need a date,” she asked, her hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

“A little of both I guess. I must attend, as it’s the company holiday party. However, even if that wasn’t the case, I would want to go with you, in our designs. You are my best friend and I want to spend as much time with you as possible.” Her face softened, and she reached up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“If that is the case, then I will gladly attend the gala with you. Of course, this is extra pressure to get these outfits just right. We can’t go to your father’s gala in subpar clothes, now can we?” She squeezed his hand and turned, “See you tomorrow, kitty.”

“See you tomorrow, m’lady,” he whispered to the wind as he watched her disappear into her dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a fashion designer, nor am I up to date on fashion.


	7. New Designs and Old habits - December 10, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day before their Final project is due, Adrien sees a side of Marinette few see and Alya is a supportive friend.

Alya sat in bed, watching her roommate pull on her braid in frustration. It was the day before the final project in one of her design classes was due and she was completely frazzled. Marinette had spent the weekend locked in her dorm, living on nothing but energy drinks and delivery. Adrien had tried to help, but she shooed him away. He had been texting Alya to stay updated though, worried about his pseudo-girlfriend. 

Alya had watched them dance around each other the whole semester and it was getting frustrating. Marinette finally admitted to having more than just friend feelings but wouldn’t put a name to them and wouldn’t pursue it. Adrien seemed to be oblivious. Alya had to admit, she admired the designer for her patience. She would’ve dropped any interest in the blonde by now, but Mari just went along with it, saying everything happens in its own time.

She had thought maybe the two would finally become an official item after he asked her to Gala or their weekend in New York for the photoshoot, but they came back just as they had left. She almost pulled her hair out in frustration, especially when she saw the spread the two had done. They looked perfect together, him the sun and her the moon, winter and summer personified. She had her copy of the spread opened to her favorite shot: they were back to back, looking over their shoulders at each other, hands clasped in front. It had so much emotion in one picture, she couldn’t stop staring at it.

Her friend’s strangled noises pulled her from the photo. Mari had flopped on the small futon, an arm flopped over her eyes.

“I can’t get this to work!” Marinette grumbled through clinched teeth that held several straight pins. “These are due tomorrow and I can’t get this line to work.”

“You know, you should ask Adrien to come over. You’ve already said he’s better at men’s wear than you are. Maybe he can figure it out?” Alya mused, picking up her phone to text the man in question. If she didn’t get him over, Mari would never sleep, and therefore Alya wouldn’t either. It was just after lunch and Alya was already tired just watching her friend’s frenzied movements.

“Alya, he can’t see these yet! They aren’t done!” Marinette continued to grumble.

“He’s your partner, Marbear. You can’t keep him off the project.” Alya retorted. When the designer didn’t answer, she looked over. The girl had fallen asleep with the pins still clamped in her mouth. Alya sighed and shook her head, climbing down to retrieve the sharp objects and replacing them in the wrist cushion that she set on the work table under Mari’s loft. She turned off the light and went down stairs to wait for Sunshine.

Adrien showed up about 20 minutes later. He felt horrible listening to Alya as she recounted the past 72 hours or so. He had talked to Nino about things Saturday afternoon, and learned that Marinette had a perfectionist streak the size of the Atlantic. She wouldn’t stop until everything was above reproach and while this had won her many competitions, it didn’t seem to be good for her. Nino told him this wasn’t the first time she had sealed herself in a room and refused to come out. He said the last time it happened was her senior project. Nino and their friend, Maddie, had to ask the janitorial staff to unlock her studio so they could drag her out. She spent two days recovering from exhaustion before she was able to return to class. Adrien was beginning to see just what Nino was talking about and he wasn’t thrilled. Taking pride in your work was one thing, working yourself to the brink of death is another entirely.

Alya quietly opened the door, ushering him inside. Marinette hadn’t moved at all and Alya ran up to check to make sure she was still breathing. The normally sparkling clean room was a disaster. Empty cans and to go boxes were everywhere, fabric covered almost every surface, and Marinette looked horrible. Her skin had lost its luster, and when she finally moved her arm, he saw her eyes were sunken in and it looked like she had two black eyes. She grumbled at Alya for waking her then jumped when she saw Adrien standing in the middle of the room, his coat draped over his arm.

“Alya,” she groaned as she tried to stand. “I told you not to call him.” She wobbled, and Adrien bolted to catch her before she fell forward onto the floor.

“Good thing I text him then.” Alya quipped, walking over to Marinette’s loft and pointing to the outfit. “It seems there is something wrong with this one. I can’t see it, I think they all look perfect, but she swears something isn’t ‘laying right’. Since it was on the suit, I figured you would be able to either figure it out or tell her she’s hallucinating in her food and sleep deprived state. I leave you two to work it out. I’m going to the gym.” 

Alya left, not wanting to stay for what could come next. She remembered the end of October when her roommate had another design due and the argument between them when Alya had tried to get her to stop. That girl had a fiery temper behind her kind façade.

Marinette groaned and held her head, willing the headache pounding behind her eyes to stop. She didn’t have time for headaches or sleep. Their grades were riding on her getting this done. She swatted him away and stood again, steadying herself on the post to her loft, before slowly moving back to the dress form. She leaned against the post and glared at the suit, willing it to work. When that didn’t work, she sighed, and went back to trying to get her lines to work.

“Mari, please let me help.” Adrien called tentatively. Nino had warned of her temper, and Adrien wasn’t keen to learn about it first-hand. “Like Alya said, this is more my side of the project than yours. What isn’t working?”

She glared daggers at him from her position on the floor, before hanging her head in defeat. “There is a line in the waistline I can’t get to lay quite right, and the fabric is all wonky because of it.”

He got up and moved around the back of the form. She was right, something just didn’t look right. He reached above her and darted the fabric gently from both sides, pinning it place and moving his hands to see the effect. Marinette’s whole body stiffened before she turned around to face him.

“I’ve been working on this for almost four hours, and you fix it in two minutes.” Her voice was quiet, but the undertone of anger was thick. He slowly backed into the open area of the dorm room, hands held in front of him.

“I think you were just too exhausted to see it. When was the last time you slept?” She grabbed her thread and needle to start stitching the waistband into place.

“I can sleep when I’m dead. These are due by 2 pm tomorrow and they must be perfect. It’s not like this is over 30% of our grade or any-ouch!” she exclaimed as she put her finger in her mouth. She took it back out, examined it, then went back to stitching, only to continue stabbing herself with the needle. Adrien wanted to do something, but he knew she would only hand sew her garments and he couldn’t sew a button, so he sat on the futon and watched. She finally finished about 20 minutes later and slumped against the wall, all her energy spent.

“Well, Mr. Suit Expert, what do you think?” She slurred, gesturing to the finished product. He stood and walked around it. It looked fantastic. He took it off the form, placed it back on its hanger and into the garment bag.

“I think it looks great and will walk tomorrow. I’m going to take it over to the staging area with the others while you stay here and rest.” He turned to grab his coat and found her standing when he turned back around.

“I’ll come with you. I want to see it on you to make sure everything works before tomorrow. Besides, I haven’t checked the other three pieces. I’ll text Sasha and Trixie. They can help with any last-minute alterations.” She wobbled again as she moved to get her coat and he put his hand around her waist. 

“Please, Mari” he began, but the look she shot him said it all. She was going and there was nothing he could say to stop her. He sighed in defeat. “Alright, I’ll have Marco drive us across campus. After this we are going back to my apartment and you are resting the rest of the day. Deal?” She nodded. He helped her with her coat and down to the car.

The girls met them at the small auditorium in the design building. It had been built with several runways along with alcoves for photoshoots. They went behind one of the runways and found their staging area. He took the outfit in question and went to the changing area while the girl’s set their supplies out for alterations.

The suit was a pretty typical men’s style, it was the fabric the had chosen that was the wow factor. The forest green pants and jacket shimmered in the light while the silk emerald green shirt was duller. There was a holly leaf embroidered at the lapels, along the pocket, and around the cuffs in a light green thread that popped against the forest. The vest and tie were made from a material that shifted from green to silver, depending on the light. They were pushing the envelope of the monochrome theme, but it was green, so they decided to take the risk. It would be paired with the red dress Marinette would be wearing.

He came out to find Marinette curled up in the corner asleep while the two girls quietly talked. Sasha gently roused Marinette when she saw Adrien while Trixie let out a low whistle. Once Marinette had gotten some coffee in her, she was able to function enough to get the fittings done. They had one small alteration to one of the dresses, but the other outfits were perfect.

The red dress hadn’t changed from its original design, going back to it after they saw the colors in both combinations. It was mesmerizing to watch the skirt bounce as Marinette walked and color looked great on her. 

His second suit was high class elegant. The tail coat and matching pants were midnight blue with a sky blue, almost white shirt and a navy-blue vest that had matching stones to her dress in a diamond pattern. The tails flowed over him the way the skirt moved after her, or at least he was told. He hadn’t seen her in the blue dress yet.

They put everything away and bid the girls a good day as they moved to the car. Adrien had Marco meet Alya at the dorm to get an overnight bag put together for Marinette. He wasn’t planning on letting the exhausted designer out of his sight until tomorrow. Marco had already called ahead to have dinner delivered from the local French bistro.

Marinette barely got into the car before slumping against the door. Adrien moved her into the middle seat and buckled her in. He gently laid her against his chest before covering her with a blanket. When she didn’t wake up as he got out, he carried her up the guest room and tucked her in while Marco brought up their bags. He returned to studying for finals, happy she was finally resting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this way when something was due in college, so I can understand Marinette. Anyway, let's see what happens after they get to Adrien's apartment, shall we?


	8. New Designs and Old Habits - Part 2 - December 10, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finally tells Adrien how she feels. How will he react?

Marinette awoke to darkness.  She didn’t remember falling asleep.  She bolted upright and ran into the door before figuring out where the handle was.  She threw the door open and bumped into Adrien.  She looked up at him as he blocked her path.

“Adrien, move.  I have to get the outfits finished.  How did I even get here?  What time is it?  Seriously, will you move?  I need to get” her rant was stopped as he placed his hand against her mouth.

“Calm down, Mari.  What is the last thing you do remember?”  He moved his hand away from her mouth and led her down the hall to the dining area.

“I was talking to Alya about the green pants not laying right, then I fell on the futon and woke up on your guest bed.”  He blinked several times as he sat her down to dinner.  She had great timing, as it was only delivered a few minutes before he heard her hit something.

“Everything is taken care of.  Alya called me, we fixed the pants issue, ran through a fitting with Trixie and Sasha, then you fell asleep on the way over here.  You’ve been asleep for about two hours.” He passed her a plate of food.  “Please eat.  Alya said you haven’t been eating or sleeping this weekend.  You really need to take better care of yourself.”

“Says the man who only eats half the number of calories recommended for someone his height and weight.”  She snorted.  He shrugged and continued to eat.  She reached across the table and took his hand.  “Sorry.  I know you are just trying to look out for me.  I have been told I can go a little overboard when a deadline is looming.  Thank you for rescuing me from myself.”  She squeezed his hand, then continued to eat.

He got out his phone to show her a few shots Sasha had taken of the outfits on them.  She looked them over, nodding her approval.  As they were looking at his blue ensemble, his screen switched to the incoming call.  Seeing who it was and the time, Adrien quirked an eyebrow, but shot it over to tablet on the table.  Gabriel’s face filled the screen.

“Bonjour, Father.  How is your evening?” Adrien greeted.  It was odd for his father to be calling him after about 10 PM Paris time.

“Bonjour Adrien.  I am doing quite well.  I was wondering if you had an answer for me in reference to the Gala.”

"I accepted the invitation in October and Vincent already contacted me with the details.”  Adrien furrowed his eyebrows.  This wasn’t like his father.

“I see.  I will discuss this with him then.  Are you bringing someone with you this year?”

“Yes, father.  Mlle. Dupain-Cheng has graciously accepted my invitation to join me at your event.”  He turned the screen slightly, so Gabriel could see them both.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, how nice to see you again.  I am honored that you will be joining us this year.” He bowed his head slightly before continuing.  “Have you designed a dress my dear?  I would love to see it before the Gala.”

"Yes, M. Agreste.  It is not only designed, but both our outfits for the Gala are part of our final project for one of our design classes.  I can either get your number or Adrien can send them tomorrow.  He hasn’t seen my dress yet and I would like to keep it that way.”

“My number will be sent to your mobile device shortly.  I cannot wait to see what your brilliant mind has come up with this time.  Now, if I may be frank, you look horrible.  I know it’s finals, but please take care of yourself.”

“Yes, sir.  Adrien has been wonderful this semester in helping me remember to slow down, today especially.  He is a wonderful person, sir.  I will let you two discuss things while I clean up.  If you will excuse me.  Have a good night, M. Agreste.”  She stood up and cleared the table before heading into the kitchen to wash the dishes.  Adrien shook his head slightly before turning his attention back to his father.

"I would like to congratulate you on your last photoshoot.  You two look positively radiant together.  This was the most relaxed anyone on set has seen you in a while and once Mlle. Dupain-Cheng settled in, I was told the shoot was quick and effortless.  What would you think about making her your permanent partner?”

“I think that would be great, but I have to discuss it with her.  This decision impacts both of us.  I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, but she really prefers designing, and I don’t know if she could do both just as I’m not sure how I will balance modeling and helping you run the company.”

“Well, I was going to wait until you returned, but I guess we can discuss it now.  I thought that I would let you control your own modeling schedule once you return from America.”

“I would like that.  Personally, I think that I should only model for our brand, since I will be a partner.”  Gabriel nodded at his son’s response.

“I will let you get back to your guest.  Let me know what you two decide.  See you Saturday.  Au revoir, Adrien.”

“Bonne nuit, father.  See you then.” 

He closed the tablet as Marinette came back to the table with the customary wine bottle, refilling their glasses.  They decided to watch a movie on the couch, but it wasn’t long before Marinette was falling asleep again.  Adrien turned off the tv and helped her to the guest room, offering to draw her bath.  Her mind wanted nothing more than to sleep, but her aching body won out and she agreed.  Lavender and Jasmine floated into the bedroom as the bath finished. 

This time, however, Adrien was back in about 10 minutes asking if she wanted company again.  She agreed, and he took his spot on the floor while she soaked in the huge tub.  They talked about their finals coming up and how excited they were to go back to Paris for three weeks.  He got up to get another bottle of wine and she soaked in the warmth, thinking about seeing her parents and friends again.  He returned and topped her glass off before resuming his spot.

“You know, you could sit on the side of the tub," she commented.  You could join me, she thought.  “Seriously, I don’t bite and it’s not like you would be the first person to see me in a bathtub.”  Something flashed across his face she couldn’t catch, but he stayed here he was.  She shrugged and changed topics.  “So, anything interesting going on in Paris?” She asked, hoping to get the conversation going again.  He rubbed the back of his neck before excusing himself and leaving.  She sat in the bath for a while longer before getting out.

As she toweled off and moved through the room to get into her night clothes, her thoughts raced.  Maybe she had been too forward.  She promised herself after the last time she stayed the night that she wouldn’t push anything here.  He was a great friend to have and she didn’t want to lose that for the sake of a possible relationship.  Then he asked her to the Gala, and she wondered if he possibly felt something more than friendship for her.  Since then she’s been getting mixed signals from him.  She figured she would take the plunge, both figuratively and literally, when he was sitting in the room with her.  She sighed to herself as she hung her towel back up and brushed her hair, braiding it down her back.  She decided to go out and see what kind of damage she has caused to their relationship and if it could be salvaged.

She found him at the dining room table, a physics book in front of him.  She slid in across from him and waited to see if he would acknowledge her, but his eyes stayed glued to the book.  She sat there for a few more minutes, trying to decide what to say to defuse this.

“Sorry if I made you uncomfortable.  It was never my intention.”  He looked up from the book for a moment before looking back down.  She decided she might as well get everything out in the open now.  “It’s just that, well, since that night that I stayed here I started feeling differently toward you.”  She pulled on her braid and bit her lip, trying to find the right words to express herself.  "You are the only person that has seen me at my weakest and didn’t freak out.  You gave me comfort and support.  Then you asked me to the Gala and the project and study time…I’ve developed feelings for you that go beyond friendship.  I tried to keep them in check, because you seem to be content with being friends, and I am as well.  I just didn’t want to ruin what we have because of this.  Tonight, my mouth moved before my mind could tell it to stop.”  When he didn’t respond, she decided that there was nothing else she could do and stood up.  “I’m sorry.  I hope you can forgive me.”

She went back into the guest suite, packed her items, and changed back into her clothes.  As she was finishing, she heard him get up and move down the hall.  She held her breath as his footsteps neared the door and she willed him to knock on it.  She heard him open and close his bedroom door and she let herself breath again.  She text Marco and left the apartment.  That night she cried while Alya held her until she fell asleep.  While Alya comforted her friend, she vowed that Sunshine would pay for hurting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor kids. Marinette thinks she ruined her friendship, Adrien is trying to figure out his own feelings, and Alya has gone into mother bear mode. Next chapter should be interesting.


	9. New outfits and Old Habits - Part 3 - December 11, 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya reads Adrien the riot act, Adrien figures his feelings out, and Marinette deals with some classmates.

Mondays were always the worst day of the week, but this one was the worst in history.  Alya had messaged Adrien, asking him to meet her at campus asap, and that is how he ended up on a bench in the quad with three very angry girls in his face.

“What are you thinking?”  Alya spat, Sasha rubbing her arm to calm her down.  “You told me she wouldn’t be back at the dorm, then her she comes sulking back through the door at O dark thirty all upset because she poured her heart out to you and you clammed up.  She cried herself to sleep thinking that she had ruined everything because she upset you."

“I wasn’t thinking.”  Adrien defended himself.  “What she said last night shocked me and I didn’t know what to say.  When I realized what I had done, she was already gone, and she won’t answer my calls or texts.  I want to apologize and clear the air before our presentation today, but I can’t.”  He ran his hands through his hair, clearly upset about the whole thing.

“Well, hunny, why didn’t you say so?”  Trixie trilled.  “She’s in the auditorium.  It seems something happened to your designs and she’s trying to fix it.  She turned her phone off, so she could concentrate.”

“What happened?”  Adrien figured she was just fussing over some small thing she thought was a major deal.

“I don’t really know.  Sasha, you were in the auditorium when she got there this morning.  Do you know?”  All eyes turned to the dirty blonde, whose ice blue eyes sunk to the floor.

“Someone damaged them.  Seams were ripped, pieces were on the floor.  It looked bad.  I ran to get the instructor, but I don’t know what came of it, as I had to go to class.”  Adrien got up and ran for the auditorium, the girls behind him.  What happened last night be damned, this would hurt her more than anything he could’ve done.

They got to the staging area, but Marinette and the clothes were no where to be found.  They headed to the studio and they found everything.

Marinette’s hair was falling ragged as she moved around the dress form.  Frantically running her hands over the red dress.  The other ensembles were on other forms.  The green suit jacket was missing a sleeve and it looked like there was a slash through one side.  The side seam on the pants was ripped about half way up.  The navy suit was in far worse shape.  There were cuts and slashes throughout the jacket and pants.  Her blue dress didn’t far much better, the train being completely cut off and lining ripped out, on top of the slashes throughout it.  The red dress either took the least amount of damage or she had been working all day to save it.  Looking at her, he was guessing the latter.

Trixie’s gasp seemed to pull her out of her trance.  She looked up, her eyes widening as she ran them over the group.  When she reached Adrien, her shoulders slumped, and she slid against the desk next to her, curling her knees into her.  She looked so defeated, and it hurt him to see her like that.

“Do they know what happened,” Sasha inquired as Adrien moved forward tentatively.  Marinette shook her head.

“They wanted the outfits for evidence, but I begged to keep them.  They took the garment bags to see if they helped.  They are also looking through the security footage.  The alarm wasn’t triggered, so it had to be someone in our class or an instructor.  Each pair was given a key to the building, so we could work at any hour.”  She put her head on her knees.  “There is no way I can repair all this damage.  I’m sorry, Adrien.  I don’t know how we are going to pass the class now.”

“Don’t worry about that right now.  We’ll talk to the instructor and work something out.  Meanwhile, I’m more upset that someone felt the need to do this.”  Adrien sat down next to her and started rubbing her back as she cried.  She had put so much hard work and countless hours into these creations, and someone probably only took minutes to destroy them.

"I might know who did it,” a voice came from the direction of the door.  Everyone looked up to see a young woman standing right inside the room, nervously wringing her hands.  Her mouse brown hair was in a French braid and her eyes were hidden behind thick glasses.

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, missy, spit it out.”  Alya spat from the other side of Marinette’s huddled form.

“I overheard Matthew talking to his partner while we were in the staging area last night, telling Jeremy that he couldn’t believe your collection.  It seems they got the same theme and they didn’t do half the job you did.  They were afraid that they would get a lower grade because you guys did a much better job.  Matthew said something about coming back later to make sure they got the higher grade.  I didn’t think they would anything like this.”  She gestured to the ruined designs.  “I went to the instructor and to campus police and they are looking into it.  I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything or remove your items.”

“It’s okay Macy.  You didn’t know, and you didn’t do it.  You have no reason to be apologizing.”  Marinette said, lifting her head up.  "I’ve had problems with them in my other design classes.  They both are privileged brats with no talent.  They were best friends growing up and like to terrorize those they can’t bribe.  They remind me of an old classmate who thought everyone should worship the ground she walked on.”  Adrien grimaced at the mention of his childhood friend.  “Come on, Adrien, let’s go see if the instructor is back in her office so we can do some damage control.”  She stood up and walked to the door, patting Macy on the shoulder as she walked by, giving the brunette a small smile.

The instructor decided to grade them based on what was left for technique and used the photos and videos the girls took for the presentation.  She was quite impressed and was upset she wouldn’t see them move down the runway in person.  They received almost perfect scores, losing a few points for the green/silver envelope push.  They thanked the instructor for her cooperation and time then met the girls outside the room to give them the good news.  The only person not celebrating was the designer herself.  As everyone high-fived, she went back inside to collect the outfits.  She was determined to bring them back to life, even if she had to spend her whole winter break in Paris working on it.  Gabriel had given her high praises for her designs and couldn’t wait to see them in person.  Gabriel…what was she going to tell him if she couldn’t fix them in time.  As she stood in the middle of their ruined project, she decided that she might as well bite the bullet, as they say.  She took out her phone, found the contact she wanted, and pressed the call button.  Gabriel answered before the third ring.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, I was not expecting to hear from you today, with your finals this week.  To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Good afternoon, M. Agreste.  I am sorry to disrupt your day, but I have some disturbing news that I didn’t think should wait.  It seems someone decided that our project needed some last-minute alterations.”  She turned the phone so Gabriel could see the destruction.  She heard him gasp as she brought the phone back to herself.  “I’m not sure I can repair them or completely remake them in the short amount of time I have before the Gala.  I’m sorry, sir.”

“Well, this just won’t do at all.”  Gabriel’s irritated voice came over the speaker and Marinette froze.  “Send swatches of every material you need and I will make sure it is here and you will have a dedicated team to help you.  Those beautiful designs will be at my Gala if I have to come down and sew them myself.  Am I understood, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

“Yes, sir.  I will be happy to remake them in the way I wanted to make them.  That suit in monochrome was a bit much.”  They both laughed and bid each other a good day before hanging up.

“I haven’t heard him like that in years.”  Marinette jumped as Adrien’s voice drifted through the room.  “I noticed that you disappeared, so I came to make sure you were okay.  When I heard my father’s voice, I decided to stay where I was.  I heard the conversation though and I am willing to help in any way I can.”

“Thank you, Adrien.  That means a lot.”  She said, gathering the garments into new bags.  She should just throw them out, but something inside her wouldn’t let her.  She tried to walk past him, but he held out his arm, blocking her path.

“I’m sorry about last night.  I realized all too late that I should at least say that I needed some time to figure out what I thought and felt.  I’m not good at emotional things.”  He was looking at the ground as he spoke.

“No, it’s my fault.  I should’ve been more understanding.  I probably shouldn’t have said anything at all.  We are both stressed with finals, we don’t need something like emotional turmoil to add to it.  Just forget I said anything.”  She patted him on shoulder as she tried again to pass him, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her back to him.

“The problem is I can’t, Marinette.  I stayed up all night thinking about what you had said and about everything that has happened.  I always wanted to believe in love, but as the years passed, I came to think that I would never find it.  When you came to cuddle with me after the photoshoot, you fit against me perfectly and it just felt right.  I can name hundreds of times when you took my breath away, but I’ve been afraid to say anything for the same reason you were.  I’ve dated before, mostly people my father approved of, but nothing felt as perfect as we do.  Will you forgive your dumb kitty, My Lady?”

She dropped the bags and reached to cup his face with her hand, using the other on his chest for balance as she went up on tip-toes to reach his face.  “Of course, silly kitty.” She whispered across his lips before pressing hers to them.  He wrapped her in his arms and pulled her flush to him.  The kiss was chaste, but it was loving. 

They broke apart to clapping and laughing as their friends congratulated them for finally figuring it out.  They looked at each other then took off after the other three girls.  When the chase was over, Adrien and Marinette gathered their bags and left the room hand in hand.

“Oh, I wanted to ask you something.”  Adrien mused as they walked down the stairs.  “Well, I guess it’s two somethings now.  My father has offered you a permanent modeling position as my exclusive partner, though he may send some solos your way as well.  He is positively over the moon with our debut shoot.  What do you say?”

“Well, as long as I can still design first and foremost.  My passion lays there, but it was fun to wear the clothes for once.  I guess I can accept the offer.  What was the second thing?”

“I was hoping that you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend.”  He blushed, but he had a dopey grin on his face and Marinette couldn’t help but mirror it.

“I would love to be your girlfriend, Sunshine.”  He ruffled her hair as she giggled.  They went back to her dorm so he could help her pack and take her bags to the car.  She was due to leave with him Friday afternoon on the company’s jet back to Paris.

The rest of the week flew by.  Before they knew it, they had passed all their finals, earning 4.0 GPAs each, and were sitting on the tarmac waiting to take off.  She was playing on her phone as he was looking over his schedule for when he returned.

“How’s it looking over there?”  She asked, coming to sit next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“It’s not as busy as it has been but isn’t as open as I had hoped.”  He scanned over it some more before speaking again.  “Will you promise me that you will work on your dress first?  I have plenty of suits that will work, so I don’t want you working to death again.”

“I promise.  I actually am going to change it a bit, so we will see how it goes.  Your father already sent me a picture of the fabric, would you like to see?”  He nodded and she brought up a picture of a bolt of fabric.  It had been dyed from a baby blue to black, hitting every hue of blue in between.  It was gorgeous and he knew she would make something magical with it.  He kissed her on the top of her head and they settled in for the long flight home.

Adrien had a car waiting at the airport to take him back to his childhood home, while Marinette’s parents were there to meet her.  She quickly introduced Adrien and they wrapped him a huge Dupain-Cheng hug.  After Marinette told them he would be home alone for Christmas, her parents quickly invited him over and wouldn’t take no for an answer.  He graciously accepted before leaving to his awaiting car.

Marinette told her parents all about her time in America, including the project fiasco and Gabriel’s offers.  They were proud of her for everything she had accomplished, including gaining such a wonderful man as a boyfriend.  Her parents spent the whole day with her and she couldn’t be happier.  She finally retired to her old room and fell onto her bed, falling fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A male Chloe anyone? Don't worry, Chloe will show up shortly.


	10. Midnight chats-December 21, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Marinette have a late night chat.

Gabriel walked through the quiet halls of his office building. He had always relished this time of night, when everyone had gone home, and he was left alone with silence being his only companion. Emilie had taken these walks with him when she was alive, and he continued the tradition to keep her memory alive for him.

He noticed a light on in one of the studios. It was nearly 11pm and no one should be there. He threw the door open to yell at whomever was on the other side, but his words died in his throat. Long braided hair was hanging off the drawing desk, the owners face turned away from the door. It took Gabriel a moment to see the hair was blue-black, not blonde. This had been Emilie’s studio, and no one had been allowed in, until Marinette. 

She had caught Gabriel’s attention while she was in lycée with her contest entries and had only grown into her talent and confidence. The assertive woman he watched defend her senior project was not the same stuttering teenager he had first met. He was almost as smitten with her as his son was. She reminded him so much of Emilie, soft spoken but fierce. She defended those she loved, no matter the cost. What he hadn’t counted on was her fierce loyalty being turned on him. She was the catalyst that started the healing process between him and his son.

He had sent them both to America, hoping they would find each other, even going so far as to put them in the same classes. His plan worked, of course, as they always did. He was happy for his son, and for himself. She was the breath of fresh air he needed in this business, and his life. 

He had picked Rocelle for the fitting, knowing she would get thrown out, leaving the spot open for the young designer. The proofs were fantastic. He had never seen Adrien look so natural and she was gorgeous. He had to admit that he hadn’t planned on the results being this extraordinary, but it was a wonderful bonus. Now, the young sleeping woman was his son’s girlfriend, though they were low key while in Paris. The media are nothing but brutal to their family and she is not as used to it.

Sitting next to the sleeping designer were the two outfits she had slaved over for the last week. He walked over, his curiosity getting the better of him. He knew she was a talented designer, but he only recently learned that all her items are hand stitched. This had gained him a new respect for her. 

The suit was the same design as the one in the pictures she sent, but the colors had changed. It was now a soft gold suit with a white shirt and dark gold vest/tie set. The jacket had white filigree down the lapels and around the cuffs. The vest was studded with the same stones as the gown. It was elegant, and he was sure that it would flow as she envisioned on Adrien.

Her dress also had a few changes. The same filigree, in silver, was around the whole bodice, and the dress now flowed from black at the top to a baby blue at the bottom, with the stones studded throughout in what looked to be a random pattern. However, as he looked closer, he began to see the patterns of constellations. Adrien had added that element, he was sure of that. The dress looked like a piece of the night sky had been wrapped around the form and he was sure it would look gorgeous on the designer.

As he walked around the dress, something caught his eye. Behind a screen, there was something that he couldn’t make out. He walked over to find another completed dress and suit. The dress was the same design as the one from their project, but it was now a bright red and black ensemble. Next to it was a black suit with paw prints embroidered down the lapels and collar. It was paired with a forest green silk shirt, paw prints embroidered into the collar in white to tie into the matching vest. Two masks, one red with black gemstones for spots, the other black with tips off the top to imitate ears and green around the eyes hung off the necks of the dress forms.

He turned back to the designer in shock. She had finished four pieces in less than a week. Even with a team that was astounding. She could possibly surpass his talents and drive, which was an amazing feat. However, he knew what this much dedication cost and as he came around the table she was slumped over, he found his conclusion staring him in the face. 

Her skin was pale and blotchy, the circles under her eyes were dark, and her eyes sunken. He didn’t have to wonder how many nights she worked to exhaustion only to wake up and start again when everyone came in. She had an overnight bag in one corner stuffed with clothes to change into, so she wouldn’t have to leave the studio for any reason. Her phone blazed to life and he picked it up. She had multiple missed calls and texts from family, friends, and Adrien.

As he looked at her sleeping form, he got angry. This poor girl had given up her holiday vacation with the ones she loves to make sure she and his son looked the part for his Gala all because some student had a tantrum. He had called the school the day he had been alerted to the incident and informed them that he was not above pulling his funding if something wasn’t done. He was assured that the assailants would be handled in a proper manner, though the victim wasn’t so sure. However, he would make sure someone paid for ruining not only her beautiful creations that his son had helped with, and was proud of, but for stealing her time from everyone.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” he said gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. She lifted her head, blinking to clear her vision. She flew up to stand, knocking over the stool she had been sitting on and stumbling to the floor.

“M. Agreste. I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He held up his hand to stop her from rambling further, holding out his other to help her off the floor.

“It is not a problem, my dear. I cannot hold it against you, since you finished four outfits when I only asked for two.” Her eyes went wide as he gestured to the screen. “What, may I ask, are those for?”

“Oh. Well,” she started, looking down and tucking some hair behind her ear. “Chloé invited our class to a New Year’s Eve masquerade party to catch up. Kind of a reunion, if you will. I thought it would be a nice time to introduce Adrien to everyone, if he decides to go. I haven’t had time to ask him.”

“I’m sure he will be honored to escort you to Chloé’s party. Have they been fitted?”

“Mine have, but I’ve been so busy trying to finish, I haven’t found time to ask Adrien when he can come in for the fitting.”

“I will contact him and have him come in. I want you to go home and rest. You are exhausted and need to recover before the Gala on Saturday.” He held his hand up again when her mouth opened. “I will personally oversee the fittings. I insist you go home and rest. I will ask Adrien to come by to check on you tomorrow.” He had gathered her items and was leading her out with a hand in the small of her back to a waiting car. “François, please take Mlle. Dupain-Cheng to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery.” The driver nodded and held the door of the limo open for her. She protested taking the car, but Gabriel wouldn’t relent and won in the end. She slid into the back of the limo and he watched as the car turned out of the studio parking lot.

He quickly called for another driver, then called Adrien as he waited. Gabriel explained why Marinette hadn’t contacted him, set a time for him to come for the fitting, and cleared his schedule so he could spend time with the designer tomorrow. With all of that done, Gabriel got in the waiting car and went home, a smile gracing his face that no one seen in a while.

Adrien hung up with his father and flopped down on his bed. He was beyond frustrated with her. She told him she wouldn’t pull any all-nighters and would spend time with her family, and now he gets a call saying she had been found sleeping at her design table and sent home. She was going to be the death of him.

He was a bit confused though. His father cleared his schedule for tomorrow, not that there was a lot to begin with, so he could go to a fitting at the studio and then spend the rest of the day with Marinette. He didn’t know why he needed to go to the studio. He was wearing one of the suits he already owned to the Gala, wasn’t he? As he thought about it more, he had an epiphany. She had created another outfit for him. It was the only logical explanation. He was going to strangle her tomorrow when he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love a good Gabriel redemption story, so I wrote it in. I also have a hard time writing him like he is in the show. Besides, Marinette brings out the best in everyone, imo.


	11. A New Family Member- December 21, 2031

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's first interactions with Tom and Sabine

The first thing Marinette did when she woke up the next afternoon was eat. She felt better with the rest she had gotten, but she was famished. Her mom cooked all her favorites just to make sure she ate. As she was sitting at the table, they heard a knock on the door. The Cheng women exchanged a look, as no one ever knocked on their door. Sabine walked over and opened the door to find Adrien on the other side. She swept him inside and into a hug, before ushering him over to the table. She went to get another plate while he walked over and gave Marinette both a kiss on her head and a bop to the nose.

“Hey! What was that for?” she squeaked as she rubbed her nose.

“That was for going against your promise.” He quipped, thanking Sabine for the heaping plate of food she placed in front of him.

“I did not. You made me promise to create my dress first, which I did. I had the design team do most of the work on the suits, much to my dismay. You never made me promise not to work myself to death, that was just a comment.” She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him, daring him to argue her point. He didn’t.

“Mme. Cheng, this food is wonderful. Thank you again.” He turned to address Marinette’s mom, hoping to change the topic of conversation for the moment.

“Please, Adrien, call me Sabine or mom, and you are certainly welcome. There is more where all that came from, so eat up. You look starved.” Marinette snorted as she put her glass of water back down. Now he knew where she got that from.

The room fell into a light banter for the rest of the brunch. When they were done, Marinette cleared their plates and washed them before being ordered back to her bed by Sabine. She hung her head and waved to Adrien to follow her. After he cleared the stairs, she closed the trap door and headed up to her loft. Her room was a muted shade of pink and still held the cute teenager vibe. Photos of different models torn out of fashion magazines hung along her wall above her desk. Most of them were of him and all of them had notations. Her computer sat on her L-shaped desk with all her sewing supplies at the other end. A chaise took up most of the open floor space, with a screen in one corner hiding a dress form and full-length mirror. Her loft held her bed and a wrap-around bookshelf. The whole room was cozy and lived-in, nothing like the cold white walls of his cavernous room.

He looked up and noticed she was missing. He went up to the loft and saw a hatch above her bed. Curious, he poked his head through. She stood with her back to him, leaning on the railing that ran the border of the balcony, looking out over the city. He pulled himself through the hatch and let it down gently, before taking off his overcoat and draping it across her shoulders.

“What are you doing out here in your pajamas?” he scolded, taking up a spot next to her. “It’s snowing, you know?”

“I come out here to think, no matter the weather.” She stated, still looking at the view. “I haven’t been able to take in the view since I got back. I forgot how much I missed it.”

He had to admit, it was a beautiful. The Seine was a site to see on its own, but Notre Dame sat on the other bank, continuing its quiet vigil. She had an almost 360-degree birds eye view of city. Though, in his opinion, the view of the city paled in comparison to the view he had right next to him. “Come on, let’s get you back inside. Your lips are beginning to turn blue.” He put his hand on her waist as she sighed and turned back to the hatch. She sat on her chaise and patted the spot next to her, which he happily plopped down in.

“Sorry I didn’t keep my word, kitty.” She laid her head on his shoulder as she spoke. “I just got caught up in everything and it got away from me, again. How did your suit fit? Your father said you would be fitted today.”

“It fit like a dream. There was one small alternation one of the designers wanted to make, but father stopped them. It was the way the back was draping that wasn’t sitting right with the designer, but after I walked around a bit, father decided it was what you were going for and ordered it to be left alone. I also tried on the other outfit you had hiding.” He poked her in the rib cage as she blushed. “What is that one for?”

“Well, there is a reunion of sorts Chloé is hosting at her father’s hotel on New Year’s Eve for our class and I was hoping you would go with me.” “I would love to, though I’m surprised you want to go. Wasn’t Chloé a bully to you throughout school?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“She was, but she’s not why I want to go. I was friends with everyone else who will be there, and I miss them. It’ll be easier to catch up with everyone at the party than it would be to hunt them all down individually. Besides, maybe Chloé has changed. She invited me, after all.” She stifled a yawn as she finished her statement and nuzzled deeper into his shoulder. He moved a little to get comfortable and started running his hand through her hair. After a few minutes, he felt her breathing even out as she fell asleep.

He gently kissed her forehead and laid her down on the chaise, curling her feet up on it, and covering her with a blanket. “Goodnight, m’lady,” he whispered against her hair before quietly descending the stairs back into the main living area, where he saw a huge man in the kitchen reheating some of the food Sabine had made. Adrien remembered this was Marinette’s father.

“Good afternoon, my boy.” He said in a friendly deep bass voice. “How is my little cupcake?”

“She’s sleeping, M. Dupain. I’m sorry that she exhausted herself on my behalf. If there is anything I can do to make amends, please let me know.”

Tom came and clapped a large hand on Adrien’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. “No need for all that, lad. It’s Tom or dad, and she does this all the time. Her mother and I have come to terms with her overzealous work ethic when it comes to her passion.” They moved back into the kitchen/dining area and sat at the table. “So, young man,” Tom started, pouring water for them both, “what are your intentions toward my daughter?”

Adrien almost spit his water out in surprise. “I, uh, that is” he stammered before clearing his throat and collecting his thoughts. “I really like your daughter, sir. While we have only known each other for a few months, it feels like we’ve known each other our whole lives. We just started dating last week, so it’s all new, but I know I have strong feelings for her, and I want to see where this goes. She is a wonderful person who is so full of love and life. Just being near her makes my life better. I’ve seen her at her worst and I can understand how she can get. I am willing to work with her during those times, even if she already makes me want to rip my hair out in frustration. Now that I have her in my life, sir, I can’t imagine it without her.” His gaze had left Tom and wondered to the trap door as he spoke.

“Then I only have one thing to say,” Tom got up and moved around the table, wrapping the smaller man in a huge hug, “welcome to the family, son.”

Marinette came down a few hours later after Sabine sent Adrien to wake her. They came down hand and hand, sitting next to each other at the table while Sabine covered it with food.  As they ate, Adrien watched as the Dupain-Cheng family playfully bantered back and forth on all sorts of topics, even getting into a mini food fight at one point. The amount of love he could feel in the room was overwhelming after being love starved for years. They finished their meal and Adrien helped clear the table and wash the dishes. Afterwards they watched TV until his ride arrived. He thanked them for their hospitality and was wrapped in another hug before Marinette walked him down to the door. He placed his arm around her waist and his hand on her cheek, leaning down as she placed her hands on his chest, standing her toes to meet him halfway. Their kiss mirrored their first, chaste and fleeting. He kissed her on the forehead and bid her goodnight, letting her know the car would be there to pick her up to bring her to his house at 2pm so she could get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Gala...*insert excited squeal here*


	12. The Gala - December 22, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette goes to her first Gala and creates her own mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the longer chapter, but I couldn't cut this one anywhere and be happy. Also, there is a steamy scene at the end, but no lemon, promise!

Adrien walked through the bakery doors at 1:30, waving to Tom as he passed.  After a quick knock, he opened the door to find Marinette and her mother finishing their lunch.  He gave Sabine a hug before walking to Marinette, planting a kiss on her cheek as he asked if she was ready to go.  She nodded and said goodbye to her mom while Adrien grabbed her overnight bag.  They decided it would be easier for her to stay in the guest room at the mansion then come back at some ungodly hour and wake her parents.  She dipped into the bakery to say goodbye to Tom before heading out the door with Adrien.

Once they reached the mansion, they were ushered in opposite directions to get ready.  She giggled at the similarities to the photo shoot they did together in October.  She was led to the guest bedroom by Gabriel’s assistant, Nathalie.  Marinette’s dress was already in the room by the time they got there, as were a hair and makeup team.  Nathalie stated there was a designer on site for last minute alternations.  After a quick shower, she was put into a chair and they got to work.  By 4 pm, she was in her dress and looking in a full-length mirror when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.  Turning, she found Gabriel standing next to Nathalie.

“You look stunning, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”  He greeted as he moved to her side.  “Though, I believe a bit unfinished.”  He waved his hand, and someone came up with a tray. 

On it was a sapphire and diamond choker with matching earrings and bracelet, as well as a tiara.  She couldn’t believe what was happening as Gabriel picked up the necklace.  He placed it around her neck, and stepped back to admire how it fell before taking the bracelet and slipping it onto her left wrist.  Then he took the tiara and placed it gently in her hair before someone pinned it in place.  Finally, Nathalie helped put the earrings on before everyone backed up and took in the full effect in the mirror.  She looked like a princess.

“M. Agreste, please.  This is too much," she choked out, “I can’t accept all of this.”  She watched as he waved her words away.

“Please, call me Gabriel when we are not at the office, and I cannot think of another that this would look better on.  I insist that you keep them.  You have done so much for this family and we cannot repay you enough.”  He leaned down and gave her a hug.  It was awkward, but Marinette didn’t care.  She wrapped her arms around his neck and thanked him for the gifts.  She saw Nathalie blush out of the corner of her eye.  She made a mental note to keep an eye on that as she released her hold.

“Well, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, shall we go get your escort for the evening?”  Gabriel asked, extending his arm.

“That’s Marinette to you,” she teased, taking his arm.  “I can’t wait to see Adrien.  I’m sure he looks fantastic.”

“He looks fantastic.  You did impeccable work, Marinette, but he won’t be the one stopping tonight’s Gala in its tracks.”

Adrien was impatiently waiting at the bottom of the main staircase, as requested, the events of the afternoon replaying through his mind.  His father had come to his room and complimented the way the suit looked on him, straightening his tie as he spoke.  Then, without warning, Gabriel pulled Adrien into a hug, and told Adrien that he loved him.  Adrien returned it all in kind. 

Nathalie put her hand on his arm, pulling him out of his thoughts and nodded her head to the stairs.  His father was standing at the top of the stairs, as stoic as ever.  When he saw that he had Adrien’s attention, he nodded and smiled as he held his hand out.  A small glove-covered hand took his and he stepped to the side as the owner came into view and Adrien stopped breathing. 

Gliding down the stairs toward him was a goddess made flesh.  Her hair was in a bun, little curls framing her face, a tiara set in place.  Her makeup was so light, he couldn’t tell she was wearing it, save for her eyes.  Her eyeliner was a black wingtip with silver eyelids that sparkled as she blinked and only deepened the color of her eyes.  The dress itself fit like a dream and glinted in the light as she made her way down the stairs.  Her hands were covered in black elbow length gloves and her shoes were black stiletto peep-toes.  She looked like a piece of the night sky had come alive and was descending upon him. 

Gabriel took her hand and gently placed it in Adrien’s, smiling at the couple.  They were beautiful together, day and night personified, and his heart felt lighter than it had in years.  He ushered them to the waiting limo, but Marinette stopped before getting in the car.  “Are you and Nathalie coming, Gabriel?”

“We will be right behind you.”  With that, she and Adrien got into the black limo and the driver headed toward the venue. 

“You are awful quiet.” Marinette observed, looking over at Adrien with her midnight blue eyes, the lights reflecting like twinkling stars.  “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, ah” he cleared his throat and took a drink of his water before trying to continue.  “I was just trying to find the words to tell you how stunning you look tonight, but I don’t think they have come up with it in any language.  You look like a princess, my Lady.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing I have the most handsome prince to escort me to the ball.”  She whispered, taking his hand in hers and cuddling against him.  The rest of the ride was lost to their quiet bubble of happiness.

The limo slowed down, and bright lights blinded them as they separated.  Adrien looked out the window to see the media crowding around the limo in front of the gate to the chateau the event was being held at.  Marinette looked around, stunned by all the bright flashes from the cameras outside while Adrien called his father to let him know what was going on as the limo finally made it through the crowd and behind the gates.  Adrien got out of the limo and blocked her exit from the press.  Their coats were taken once they were inside, and they were informed dinner would be starting shortly as they were escorted to their seats at the head table.  Unlike most years, where they sat facing the guests at a long table, this year they were seated at a round table like everyone else, though theirs was front and center.  He pulled her chair out and helped her sit before taking his own chair.  A waiter came by with red wine and poured them each a glass as Marinette giggled.

“Either someone is paying attention to my purchases, or Marco had something to do with this.”  Adrien remarked as they sipped their wine.

“Either way it works for me.” She remarked before her attention was caught by Gabriel and Nathalie’s appearance, looking enchanting in their black and white ensembles.  They moved through the crowd and made their way to the table with the young couple. 

Once Nathalie was seated, Gabriel made his welcoming speech and dinner was served.  The conversation started strained, but by the time dessert was served, they had all fallen into a comfortable report.  Gabriel praised them again on their outfits and for the way they handled the media frenzy.  Marinette couldn’t help but notice the way Nathalie acted toward and looked at Gabriel.  Her heart hurt as she realized that Nathalie cared for Gabriel and she thought there was something she could do about it.

“Please excuse me a moment.”  Marinette said, standing from the table.  “Nathalie, could you show me where the powder room is?” 

Nathalie nodded as she stood and escorted Marinette away from the table.  Once they arrived, Marinette checked her makeup in the mirror as she sized up Nathalie.  She decided to go ahead with her plan.  “Nathalie, I know I haven’t met you before tonight, so please excuse my bluntness, but do you have feelings for Gabriel?”  Nathalie blanched at the question.  “Have you told him?”

“Of course not.  He loves Emilie and always will.”  The assistant tried to hide the hurt in her voice, but Marinette saw it in her eyes clear as day.

Marinette turned and took Nathalie’s gloved hands in her own, white and black mixing together, two sets of blue eyes locked.  "He will always love Emilie, nothing will change that, but he has to move on.  He’s made great strides with Adrien from what I’ve seen.  It’s time for him to allow someone else in.  You need to tell him.”

Nathalie looked away from Marinette's caring eyes.  “I can’t.  We have a wonderful partnership the way it is.  I don’t want to jeopardize it.”

“I understand.  Adrien and I were in this same place two weeks ago.  You and Gabriel have been together for over 20 years, nothing will end a partnership like yours.  I see the way he looks at you and it’s more than just a boss/assistant look.”  She squeezed Nathalie’s hands and let go.  “Come on, we should probably get back before they send the search party.”

They returned to their seats and continued conversing as if their private conversation had never happened.  Everyone moved to the ballroom after dinner.  Nathalie glanced toward Marinette and smiled, nodding her head.  Marinette smiled and shook her head when Adrien gave her a questioning look.  They stood at the top of a staircase, with the ballroom and the other guests below.  Adrien and Marinette were formally announced, and he escorted her down the stairs to a multitude of gasps and quiet clapping that died out as Gabriel and Nathalie were announced.  The place erupted with applause as they descended the stairs.

As everyone moved into position to start the obligatory dance, Marinette got nervous since she didn’t have a lot of practice.  Noticing her hesitation, Adrien leaned in and told her she would do great before moving back.  The music started, and they moved.  She made a few mistakes at the beginning, but by the time she was passed over to Gabriel, she had figured it out.

“My son is a very lucky man.”  Gabriel observed before he sent her into a spin and brought her back.  “I don’t think there isn’t an eye on you.”

“Thank you.  Though, I will have to say that I have noticed a specific pair of blue ones on you tonight.”

Gabriel arched an eyebrow.  “Whatever do you mean, my dear?”

Marinette shrugged, “it’s not my secret to tell.  Let’s just say I’ve seen the looks you two give each other when you think no one will see.”

“Then how you would know?”

She winked.  “No one notices the baker’s daughter," she finished as she was spun back to Adrien.

“What are you up to, princess?”  Adrien inquired, seeing the glint in Marinette’s eyes as she returned to him.

“Nothing, Charming.” She answered, still looking like the cat that caught the canary.  “I just think people should be happy and I try to help wherever I can.”  Before he could question her further, she was spun once again to another partner, one she didn’t recognize.  He complimented her dress and she thanked him and was quickly passed back to Adrien before the song ended.  Everyone clapped and dispersed around the room.

Adrien escorted Marinette out to a balcony looking out at the Paris to get some fresh air after getting their wine glasses refilled.  He draped his jacket over her shoulders so she wouldn’t get too cold.  They stood looking out at the city, him behind her with his arms wrapped around her, for a while before he was summoned to go back inside.  She raised an eyebrow.  He had told her after the dancing, he was usually free.

“My father has requested something special for tonight and I couldn’t refuse him.  Not that I wanted to.  I am actually happy to do it, though I am nervous.”  He admitted, rubbing his hands along his pants.

“What are you doing?” She questioned as she rubbed his arm softly.

“He asked me to play a piece on the piano.  It’s one my mom used to play all the time.  I don’t know if I can get through it,” he said as they made their way to the stage where a baby grand was set up.

“I’ll go up and sit with you if you think it will help.  I can’t play, but I will be there for support.”

"I would love that.” He wrapped her in a hug and took her hand as he went up the stairs, then turned to escort her up and onto the bench before settling himself.  He took a deep breath as everyone came to the front of the room, Gabriel and Nathalie front and center, and he started to play.  Marinette recognized the song.  She was expecting a classical piece, but it was ‘Lullaby’ by Billy Joel.  She quietly started singing along and he looked up at her.  She just smiled sweetly and put her hand on his lap.  When she could feel him begin to shake, she gently squeezed his leg and he calmed.  He finished the song and the room was deafening in applause.  He stood and bowed, before bringing Marinette up with him, who curtseyed before they both left the stage.  He turned to wrap her in another hug when they were far enough to the side.

“That was fantastic, Mari!  You helped so much!  I didn’t know you could sing.”  He blurted out, too excited to contain himself.

"I like to sing and I’ve been told a have a nice voice.  What about you, Beethoven?  You never told me you could play the piano.” She quickly retorted as Gabriel came up.

“You both sounded wonderful.” He interjected into the conversation, with Nathalie nodding in agreement.  “You are so full of surprises, Marinette.  For now, we will bid you a good night.  Nathalie and I have a plane to catch.”

They bid their farewells as Gabriel and Nathalie, but decided to stay longer.  Everyone came up to complement their outfits and were all surprised to hear of Marinette’s feat of making them in less than a week.  Finally, they were able to dance a little, and just enjoy the night.  They were happily leaving arm in arm around 11pm, unaware of the person hiding in the trees, capturing them as they got into the limo and headed back to the Agreste mansion.

Marinette headed to the guest room to get changed and head to bed.  She had left the lights off, as it was pretty late and the moonlight coming through the windows gave her plenty to see by.  She had just gotten her jewelry off and the tiara out of her hair when she heard a knock on the door.  It opened and Adrien walked in, seeing her back was still to the door.  He had taken off his jacket, vest and tie, and had opened the first few buttons of his shirt.  He almost dropped the glasses he was holding as he took in the sight before him.

Her skin was glowing in the moonlight, making her look almost ethereal.  She pulled something from her hair and it cascaded down her back like a waterfall made of pure night.  She turned to look at him with those big, midnight colored eyes and he knew he was head over heels for this woman.  He put the glasses down on the table by the door and moved across the floor cautiously, worried if he moved too fast, she would disappear like the fey he read about in fairy tales.

She moved toward him, her bare feet peeking out from under the dress as it flowed around her.  He couldn’t keep his eyes from wondering to the way her hips swayed as she moved, then back to her face where he found her lips slightly parted and her eyes sparkling.  She raised her hand to touch his face and it was like she was calling him home.  He leaned into her touch as he mirrored her movement, cupping her cheek gently and running his thumb along her cheekbone. 

They closed the distance between them as their lips met.  He felt like his entire body had become a live wire, and every touch she made sent more electricity through him.  He tenderly ran his tongue across her lips and her breath caught before she opened her lips and deepened their kiss.  His hands were on her back, running up and down the soft skin before he settled on her hips and pulling her closer to him.  Her hands were tangled in his hair and she tightened her grip when he pressed her body to his, causing him to moan.

He turned and gently laid her back onto the bed.  He was on his hands, their lower bodies pressed together.  He pulled away from her, searching her face to make sure she was okay with where this was heading.  She reached back up and pulled him back to her, whispering that she wanted this, before capturing his lips with hers once more. 

They ended up curled up in the bed together after a quick shower to clean up.  He was laying on his back, one arm under his head, the other wrapped around her.  She was on her side against his with her head on his chest, and her arm laying across him.  He could feel her breathing steady as she fell asleep mere minutes after they got comfortable.  He laid there a bit longer, staring out the window.  He turned his vision back to the sleeping angel next to him and gently kissed her head, thinking he couldn’t get any luckier as sleep finally called him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh....someone was a naughty paparazzi! What will happen when the world sees that picture? Find out next chapter!


	13. Not all presents are wanted, but some are cherished forever - December 23-24, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has her first dealings with Adrien's fans, and Alya fan girls. The couple goes Christmas shopping, running into an old friend before having Christmas at the Dupain-Cheng's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT a jewelry maker, but for the sake of everything...let's just pretend that things can get made quickly. This is fiction, after all! ;-)

The latest Jagged Stone song blaring through the room brought Marinette out of her dream state.  Groaning, she blindly reached out and grabbed her phone, hitting the answer button as she brought to her ear.  “Lo?” was all she managed to get her mouth to say.

“Marinette?  Oh, thank goodness.  Where are you?  What happened last night?” Sabine’s worried voice shot through Marinette’s sleep-induced haze like lightning, bolting her into a sitting position on the bed.

“Maman, what’s going on?  I stayed at Adrien’s last night, remember?”  Adrien, having been startled awake, was rubbing her back to calm her.

“The news is here wanting to know about you two.” She heard her mom yelling at someone while her dad’s booming voice was asking people to leave in the background. 

Marinette began to panic.  She had no idea what to do.  “We’ll figure something out, Maman.  I’m on the way.”  Before her mom could say anything else, she hung up and jumped out of bed.

"What’s going on, Mari?”  Adrien inquired, getting out of bed and walking over to her.

She was going through her overnight bag and pulling out her toiletry bag as she answered, “I’m not sure, but maman says the media are swarmed outside the bakery asking about us.  I have to get over there and do something.”

Adrien grabbed his phone and started scanning the internet.  He gasped and walked into the bathroom, turning the phone to face her.  On the screen was a zoomed in photo of the two of them leaving the Gala, arm in arm and laughing.

"Seems someone stuck around and snuck some shots of us leaving, vultures,” Adrien spat.  “I was hoping to get through the holidays without them catching wind of this.  I’m sorry, Mari.”

“It’s okay Kitty.  I knew this was going to be part of the package of dating the famous Adrien Agreste.  What I didn’t count on was them badgering my parents.  They have a business to run and they can’t because there are reporters and fan girls crowding the area.  We just need to figure out how to fix this.”

Adrien walked over to one of the walls and used the intercom to call Marco.  He was informed that there was a commotion outside the mansion as well, though the police have been called to disperse them.  He sighed and hung his head as Marinette came back into the room.

“Why don’t we just go out there and deal with it?  We have anything to hide.  We are a couple and if going out there and declaring as much will get them off our backs for a few hours, then maybe that is for the best.”

“The problem is that will probably fuel them more,” he mumbled, smacking his head into the wall.  He hated this.  He wanted to keep her out of the media’s sights as long as possible, yet some jerk with a long lens camera slunk up a tree outside the property and caught the perfect photo to share with the world.

Their phones started ringing in unison and Adrien decided to take his back to his room to change.  His father had, of course, heard about the photo.  He was working to find out who took and sold it to charge them with invasion of privacy, but that didn’t stop the fact that it was out for the world now, and Adrien pointed this out.  His father sighed, offering the same option Marinette did.  The faster they confirmed it, the faster the media would get over it.  With that decided, he got dressed and went to find Marinette to work on a plan.

Marinette, meanwhile, had her phone on speaker as she got dressed, trying to make sure the mark Adrien left on her neck was sufficiently covered by makeup, and the cowl neck of the cream-colored sweater dress she brought.  She decided to leave her hair down to obscure it further.  Alya was on the other end of her phone, going nuts about the photo as Marinette groaned.  She told Alya it wasn’t anything, that she knew the two were dating.  Alya retorted that it was just a sweet picture, and that the internet was blowing up with #adrienette.  Marinette rolled her eyes at the screen and told Alya she had to go as she heard the door open again.

Adrien came in wearing a green sweater and a pair of khakis, a look of concern on his face.  Marinette pulled on her cream colored, kitten healed ankle boots over her black winter tights, buckled the red belt around her waist, and added a red headband to her hair.  She repacked her bag as they figured out what to do.

A few minutes later, they were in front of the Agreste mansion, hand in hand, while Adrien announced that he was dating Marinette and they would appreciate some privacy for both themselves and their families.  They headed to the car after their announcement, determined to continue with their day.  Marinette was about to get the car when something hit her face.  Marco moved to block her as Adrien helped her into the car, got in behind her, and closed the door.  As they drove away, Adrien looked over at his girlfriend.  Her cheek was red and began to swell.  He gently touched it but pulled back when she winced.

“I’m sorry, Mari.  I didn’t expect something like this to happen.  Are you okay?”  His guilt and fear were palpable as he tried to help.

“I think so.  It stings, but I don’t think it broke anything.  Hopefully some skillfully applied makeup will cover it.”  She looked over and pulled him into a hug.  “It’s fine.  We did what we thought was best, knowing that there was a strong possibility of backlash.  I didn’t think they would use stones, but it’s better than bricks.” 

They chuckled at her joke as they pulled up to the bakery.  Thankfully everyone had left when they heard about the announcement at the mansion.  The couple made their way into the house through the side entrance and went upstairs to the main living area.  She reached into the freezer for an ice pack and then grabbed a kitchen towel to wrap it in before placing it gingerly to her face.  Her parents came in and checked them both over, thankful no one was seriously injured.  It seems the cameras were still rolling as they left and they caught the assault, though no one seemed to catch who did it.

After lunch with her parents, she went upstairs to cover the mark on her face and check the one on her neck.  When she was satisfied both covered, she returned downstairs.  They were supposed to go Christmas shopping, but Adrien was having second thoughts.  He was sure that the vultures and fan girls would follow them.  She got an idea and bolted back up to her room. 

When she came back down, she was in a red turtleneck and a pair of jeans.  Her hair was pulled into a bun.  Adrien looked at her questioningly as she handed him some clothes and told him to go up and change.  He returned in his green sweater, black over-sized hoodie, and distressed jeans.  She put his clothes in a bag and pulled a black knit cap over his blonde hair, making sure that none of it stuck out.  She pulled a red cap over her own hair.  Two pairs of sunglasses completed their covert looks.  With her parent’s assurance, they headed out.

Marinette’s disguises worked like a dream.  They were just two normal young adults at the mall two days before Christmas.  They got a few items together before Adrien told her he needed to go find something and took off.  She just giggled and told him to text her when he was done.  30 minutes later, he let her know he was finished and they met up to go to some of the open-air markets.  When she had mentioned them, he had confessed he had never been to one.  She had blinked wide eyes at him before telling him they had to go if that was the case.  They stopped for mulled cider at one of the booths before venturing in.  She found the rest of her gifts here and he even found something for his father and Nathalie.  They had a snowball fight and built a snowman in the park before heading home.

It was getting dark by the time they were walking back to the bakery.  They were so lost in conversation that they almost bumped into someone.  They looked up to find Nino walking past them.  He freaked when the two random strangers ran up and hugged him.  It took them taking off the caps before he would believe that they were who they said they were.  Marinette offered him dinner as she helped Adrien with his cap before putting hers back on.  He happily agreed and the three friends went back to have a hardy meal and catch up on what’s been going on.

Christmas Eve found Adrien riding over to Marinette’s for the night.  He had offered to have her family at the mansion, but they decided it would be easier for him to join them.  He arrived in time for dinner, which was nothing short of a feast.  They ate and laughed before clearing the table and watching movies.  Soon, it was time for bed.  Her parents went to the floor below and she and Adrien headed up to her old room.  They closed the trap door and climbed up into her bed, content to just be together on Christmas.

The next morning, they came down to waffles and fruit for breakfast, followed by presents.  Adrien had been able to get something for both of her parents with her help, and they the same.  After the presents were done, they went outside and walked for a bit, knit caps and sunglasses present.  They had wondered into a park near her house and sat on a bench.

“There’s one more present, but I didn’t want to give it to you in front of your parents.”  Adrien whispered as he pulled a small, wrapped box out of his pocket.

“Adrien, I told you not to get me anything.”  She remarked as she took the small box, curious as to what was in it.

“I know, but I couldn’t help it.  I’ve been thinking about it for a while and they were able to make it quickly.”

She opened the box.  Inside was a silver band with a black cat and a ladybug nose to nose.  It was simple, but she loved it.  She took the ring out and found it fit the middle finger of her right hand.

“Merry Christmas, Ladybug.”  He whispered into her ear.

“Merry Christmas, Kitty.” She whispered, hugging him, before she kissed him.  “I’ll wear it always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww! I love fluffy chapters with a hint of sour. Get ready for New Year's Eve and the return of Chloe next chapter!


	14. New Year's Eve Party - December 31, 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is up to her old habits, Adrien stands up for Marinette, and we meet another OC.

Gabriel was walking through the foyer on his way to the dining room when the front door opened.  He stopped to greet Marinette as she came in and insisted she join them for lunch.  Adrien got up from the table and kissed Marinette as she walked into the room, before quickly remembering his manners and apologizing to his father.  Gabriel laughed, telling him it was fine.  A place was quickly set for Marinette next to Adrien.  Nathalie also joined, sitting next to Gabriel.  Some playful banter was had while eating, during which Marinette’s phone rang.  She apologized and left the room to answer it.

“Mari!  How are you, dudette?” Nino’s voice was cheerful, but there was an undertone Marinette knew she wouldn’t like.

“Nino!  I’m good.  What’s going on?  Shouldn’t you be getting ready so you can pick up Maddie in a bit?”

“Well, that’s the thing.  Chloé found out you are dating the man she is supposed to marry, so she isn’t allowing you to go to the party.  Almost everyone is boycotting it now.”

“What?  That’s, that’s…ridiculous.  I can’t believe this.”

"What’s going on Mari," Adrien asked as he came around the corner.  Marinette put the phone on speaker and Nino repeated himself.  “I’ll go call Chloé and see if I can smooth things over.  She tends to overreact when it comes to our relationship.  She still thinks that I will keep the promise I made to marry her when we were five.”  He walked off, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"I have to go Nino.  I was in the middle of lunch when you called.”

“Tell the folks I said hey and I’ll see you tonight no matter what.”  He hung up before she could correct him.

“Whatever is the matter?”  Nathalie inquired as Marinette took her seat.  “Where is Adrien?”

“He went to see if he could convince Chloé to let me go tonight.  It seems she has forbidden me to go because I’m dating her husband-to-be.”  Marinette rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

“Well, that does sound like her.  She has been after Adrien since they met, though he thinks of her more as a sister.”  They were all laughing when Adrien reentered the room.  Marinette’s face sobered up when she saw him.

“It took some doing, but your invitation has been reinstated.”  He said as he slid back into his chair.

“What do you mean by that?  What is she forcing you to do?”

“At first, she wanted me to be her date, but I refused that.  Now I just have to dance with her and kiss her at midnight.”

“Then I’m afraid I’m going to have to decline her invitation.”  Marinette said plainly.  “I’m not going to ask you to do anything you don’t want for the ability to go to a Chloé party.  The only reason I was going was to catch up with my friends anyway.”

“Mari, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“It is to me, Adrien.  The dancing, okay, whatever.  The kissing thing is something else altogether.  I can tell you aren’t comfortable with it and you shouldn’t have to do it.”

“How about this, we go and she gets her dance, but we will mysteriously disappear before midnight.  That way you get to go, but I don’t have to kiss her.”

“Seriously?  That’s your compromise?”  She stood up from the table.  “Either she gives it up all together or I don’t go.  I’m not going to be worried all night that she’s going to come after me because you broke a promise to her.  She terrorized me throughout school and I won’t let her have anything to hold over me with now.”  She turned and left the room.

“You seem to have found yourself in quite the predicament, son.”  Gabriel remarked as he took a drink of water.

“I just thought it would work.  All of her friends have decided not to go because Chloé’s being, well Chloé.”

“So, you thought giving in to Chloé’s demands would smooth everything over?”  Nathalie countered.  “That was probably a foolish thing to think, considering that’s why she refused to go to the Gala.”

Adrien ran his hands through his hair.  “I know, I know.  I guess I should go see if I can patch things up with her first, then figure out what to do about the party.  If you will excuse me.”  He found her in the parlor, watching the snow fall.  He sat down at the piano, plinking a couple of keys.  She turned to look at him, then turned back to the window.  “You’re right.  I shouldn’t give in and do things I don’t want to in order to make someone happy.  Old habits die hard, I guess.  You just worked so hard on those outfits for tonight and you were so excited to go, I just didn’t think.”  He started to play, mostly to calm himself.  She walked over and sat on the bench with him, humming along.

“One day I’m going to break you of this bad habit.”  She stated as the song ended.  “For now, I think I have an idea.  Didn’t you get invited on your own accord?”

“Yes.  Chloé always invites me to her events.”

“That settles it then.  My personal invitation was revoked, but she can’t control who people bring.”

He turned and kissed her.  “You are brilliant.  I’ll let Chloé know our little deal is off when we get there.”

“I’ll let Nino know so he can let everyone know that I’m still coming.  It wouldn’t be a class reunion without the class president.”

Gabriel and Nathalie listened from the hall, smiling at the girl’s solution.  “She’s a slick one.”  Gabriel observed.  “She’ll be a great businesswoman.”

“She may even rival you in both artistic and business talent.”  They both laughed as they made their way to his office.

A few hours later and Marinette was sitting in front of the mirror finishing up her makeup when she heard a knock on the door.  To her surprise, Gabriel and Nathalie came in.  She quickly applied her red lipstick and turned to greet them.  Her hair was done in a French crown and her makeup was impeccable with red eye shadow, black wingtip eyeliner, light blush, and red lipstick gracing her features.  Her red stilettos completed her ensemble.

“You look stunning once again, dear.”  Gabriel greeted as she walked up to kiss his cheeks.  She did the same to Nathalie before answering.

“Thank you, Gabriel.  May I ask why I get the pleasure of your company?”  She asked as she went to get the white faux fur coat Gabriel had gifted her for Christmas.

“Nathalie and I realized we missed one of your gifts when we returned from our trip and thought we would give it to you now.”  He held out a box for her to take.  Inside was a ruby and onyx bracelet and a pair of matching earrings.  “There is a necklace as well, but it wouldn’t work with your dress.”

“Now I see where your son gets his love of gifting jewelry.”  She joked as she put the bracelet on her left wrist and the earrings on.  “Thank you, they are lovely.”

“Are you sure you won’t wear the tiara again?  It would work perfectly with your hair tonight.”

“While I know he calls me his princess, and I have felt like one since we started dating, I don’t think I should fuel the fire we are starting by circumventing Chloé’s ban.”

“Very well.  I think you have kept Adrien waiting long enough.  Let’s get you two on your way.”  They exited the guest suite and found Adrien exiting his room.  They stopped at the top of the stairs and stared at each other, before descending and meeting in the middle.  It was like the scene from _Beauty and the Beast_ , making the others giggle as the young couple headed out the door.

The _Le Grand Paris_ had four spot lights flashing at the entrance, like they were entering a red-carpet event.  The couple giggled as they pulled up in the white limo, perfectly fitting the whole look.  François opened the door to allow them out and Adrien escorted Marinette to the doorman, who greeted them before opening the door.  The party was being held on the top floors.  The restaurant was closed to allow for dinner before adjourning to the atrium for dancing and watching the fireworks display. 

They made it to the restaurant before Chloé’s shrill voice caught them.  “Adrikins, there you are!  What are you doing here, Dupain-Cheng?”  She glared at the designer before turning all her attention to the model.  “It’s okay, Adrikins, you don’t have to continue to hang out with her, I’m here now.”

Marinette and Adrien both just blinked at her, stunned by her words.  Marinette was quicker to recover.  “If you will excuse us, Chloé, but my boyfriend and I would like to mingle a bit before dinner.”  Marinette took his hand and walked off while it was Chloé's turn to be stunned.

“Wow.  I knew she could be a but harsh, but that was--” Adrien started.

“Chloé.”  Marinette finished.  “Oh, that was just the tip of the iceberg.  Now that I have proclaimed you are my boyfriend, it’ll only get worse.”  She rolled her eyes as Nino and Maddie joined them.

“Hey dude and dudette!  Nice to see you guys again.”  Nino greeted, giving Marinette a hug and Adrien their customary fist bump.

“Hey you two.  I saw your spread in the last issue of _Gabriel_.  You guys really make a hot couple!  Not to mention the picture they got of you two at the Gala.  You guys make me jealous.”  Maddie gushed.  Matilda “Maddie” was a short girl, with short black hair and deep green eyes.

"Maddie, calm down.”  Marinette giggled as she gave her friend a hug.  “Thank you, though.”

They found a table and sat down.  Maddie was relaying a story about an instructor at her visual arts school when Marinette stiffened in her seat.  Adrien turned to see Chloé coming with security.

“Well, get her out of here, now!” Chloé demanded, pointing to Marinette.  Adrien stood and put himself between the men and his date.

“What are you doing, Chlo?”  Adrien asked in a low tone, his patience wearing thin with his childhood friend.

“Her invitation to my party was revoked, so she is trespassing.”  Chloé said, looking at her nails like it was nothing of his concern.

“While that may be true, you also invited me to this party and she is my plus one.  If she leaves than I will leave as well.  I would think very carefully as to what you say next, Chloé.”

"Adrikins, how could you bring her when you knew I would be here?  She only wants you because you can get her into the fashion world.  She doesn’t have any real talent anyway.”  She glared at Marinette as she spoke.   “Why don’t you run home like you always do, Dupain-Cheng, and leave Adrikins to his real love?  His daddy wants us to marry anyway, so just give it up.”

The whole place was quiet.  No one dared breath as they waited to see what would happen next.  Marinette couldn’t believe what she was hearing and was hoping it was just more of Chloé’s lies.  Nino had moved his chair over, putting an arm over Marinette’s shoulder.  Maddie was cowering in her seat, not wanting to be the next victim of Chloé’s rant.  Adrien was pissed.  He couldn’t believe that his first friend had turned into this despicable creature in front of him.

“First, my name is Adrien, not Adrikins.  I’ve asked you before to stop calling me that.  Someone who loves you listens to you and respects your wishes.  Second, my father knew about Marinette long before I did.  He chose her line as the winner of her senior class project.  She has more talent in one finger than you seem to have in your entire existence.  Third, my father would be proud to have Marinette as a daughter-in-law.  The jewelry she’s wearing used to be my mother’s and he gifted it to her.  Now, I suggest you call your security off my date.”

The whole room erupted in applause when he finished.  No one had ever taken Chloé down like that, except Marinette.  Chloé’s face turned the color of a tomato and she ran off, Sabrina trailing behind her.  Adrien was about to sit back down when Chloé’s father came in and demanded to speak to the person who made Chloé cry.  Nino stood up and told him that Chloé had started it and deserved everything she got.  When Andre didn’t believe him, Nino played the video he recorded of the whole thing.  The mayor's face blanched as he listened to the derogatory comments his daughter made.  He apologized and told the group the party would continue, with or without his daughter.

Dinner went along without any more interruptions.  Afterwards they all proceeded to the atrium.  Marinette made the rounds talking to all her old classmates and introducing Adrien to everyone.  Nino asked Marinette for a dance and Adrien took a giddy Maddie.  Marinette giggled as she watched her two friends walk to the dance floor before turning her attention to Nino.  It was a waltz, of course.  Nino took his position, pausing when his fingers brushed her ring.  After their dance, he kept her right hand to inspect it.

"Adrien gave it to me for Christmas.  It’s a reminder of the day we met.”  She explained. 

“I get it, the puns and your flowers.”  She nodded as Adrien and Maddie rejoined them.  “Come on, it’s almost midnight.”  They joined everyone else over by the windows that faced the Eiffel Tower.  The crowd got louder as they counted down, before everyone shouted Happy New Year and the fireworks went off.

Adrien leaned over and kissed his girlfriend, thankful for her heels making them the same height.  They broke apart when Nino tapped Adrien on the shoulder, clearing his throat at the same time.  They received a lot of cat calls and ‘get a room’ comments, but Marinette just told them all they were just jealous and kissed him again.  It was stupid, it was childish, and they didn’t care.  They finally called for the limo at about 2am.  They said good night to everyone and made their way downstairs and back to the mansion, where they fell asleep quickly cuddled up to one another.

Nathalie’s voice over the intercom woke them the next morning.  Adrien grumbled something as he got up and answered her, saying they would be down in a minute.  He crawled back in bed and peppered Marinette’s neck with kisses until she batted him away.  She finally started moving as he went to get some fresh clothes on.  He told her to wait there and left the room.  A few minutes later, he walked in with her change of clothes and toiletries bag.  She quickly got dressed and they went downstairs for breakfast.

Gabriel was already at the table when they arrived.  He informed them that their flight back to Boston would leave on Wednesday to give them enough time to readjust to the time difference and get everything in order.  Their books were already purchased and waiting at Adrien’s apartment.  Marinette thanked him for everything and went to gather her items so she could go home.  She wanted to spend the rest of her time in Paris with her family.  Adrien watched her leave before turning his attention back to his father.

“You really do love her, don’t you son?”  Gabriel asked, taking a bite of his omelet.

“I think I do father.  I know we haven’t been dating long, but I’ve never felt like this with anyone else.  I don’t want to scare her off though, so I think we should just continue the way we are.  Why, father, do you approve of her?”

“Yes, I do.  She truly is an exceptional woman and I believe that you deserve to be happy.  If and when you decide to marry, know that you already have my blessing with her.”

“Thank you, father.”  Adrien walked over to his father and gave him a hug before going to make sure Marinette made it home safe.

“I wonder what he will say when you give him our news.”  Nathalie asked as she walked into the room.  Gabriel took her hand and smiled up at her, rubbing his finger on her engagement band.

“I think he might have a heart attack.  We should probably tell him while she is here.  Come on.”

Marinette and Adrien were just making it to the foyer when Nathalie and Gabriel came out of the dining hall.  Adrien’s eyebrows shot up when he saw them holding hands, while Marinette just nodded and gave them a knowing smile.

“Adrien, Marinette, there is something that Nathalie and I would like to tell you.  At the Gala, Marinette gave us both some advice and we decided to take it.”  Gabriel started, for once looking nervous, which only added to Adrien’s confusion.  “Last night I asked Nathalie to marry me.”

Marinette ran down the last few stairs and almost tackled Nathalie in a hug, gushing over the engagement ring.  She then gave Gabriel an equally engaging hug, congratulating them both.  She turned to look at Adrien, who hadn’t moved.  “Adrien?”  Marinette said tentatively as she moved back to him.  “Are you okay?”  She touched his arm and he jumped.

“Father, you are getting remarried?  What about mom?  I just, I can’t deal with this right now.”  Adrien walked past them and out the door.

“Let me talk to him.  I’m sure it’s just shock.”  Marinette climbed into the car where Adrien already sat.  Marco pulled out and put the window up between the front and back to give them some privacy.  She would have to remember to thank him later.  “Adrien, talk to me.  What’s going on?”  Marinette quietly spoke, hoping not to startle him too much.

"My dad’s getting remarried, Marinette.  It’s like he doesn’t care about mom.”

“Now, that’s not true.  He loves your mom, but he can’t be expected to live alone forever.  He and Nathalie are good for each other and he's happy.  You should be happy for him.”

“I know, I know.  It’s just hard to see him with someone else, even if it is Nathalie.”

“I can’t say that I know what you are going through, because I don’t.  However, if you need to talk, no matter what it is, I’m here for you.  For now, you have somewhere to be and I’m going to go inside and spend my last two days in Paris with my parents.  Give it some thought, please.”  She kissed his cheek and got out of the back of the car.

By the time Adrien got back to the mansion, he had calmed down and thought about what Marinette said.  He apologized to his father and Nathalie, congratulating them on their engagement before eating dinner with them and heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter, new semester. What kind of craziness is in store for our two lovebirds and the rest of the crew?


	15. New semester, old adversaries - January 8, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School restarts and what should be a wonderful opportunity for our main bluenette turns into a disaster.

The ground was covered in a layer of snow, with more falling, as Marinette made her way to her first class of the afternoon.  She was excited to get back to designing, and this class was all practical application.  She walked into the studio and took a seat at a design table in the back next to the window, chatting with a few classmates while they waited for their instructor.

Professor Benson was an older woman with a no-nonsense attitude.  She came into class and called it to attention.  “Alright class, we have our first project of the semester.  You are all to design a bridal collection for Gabriel Agreste’s wedding this spring.  The colors are for you to choose.  There will be 2 bridesmaids and 2 groomsmen.  You will have until March to complete your designs.  The chosen designs will be used for the wedding.  Dismissed.”

“Professor Benson,” a male voice called out and all eyes turned to see Matthew standing by his table.  “I do believe someone in this room has an unfair advantage.  Marinette is dating his son, after all, and I would assume she would be in the bridal party, aren’t you, Marinette?”

The class was silent as all eyes turned to look at her.  “I haven’t been asked to be the in bridal party.  Besides, just because I have a personal relationship with his son doesn’t mean he can’t separate business from family.”

“That’s enough.” Professor Benson’s voice boomed over the studio.  “Marinette, you will make your collection, but it will not be a part of the judging.  Mr. Baldwin is correct, your personal connection to the judge will give you an unfair advantage.”  She walked out of the classroom and Matthew stood, smirking in Marinette’s direction.

Marinette collected her things and left to work on her designs.  Two hours later she was sitting in the quad under her favorite oak tree staring at the blank pages of her sketch pad.  Bridal collections were some of her favorite to do, but what happened today frustrated her.  She was packing up when she saw Alya walking her way.

“Marbear, what’s going on?  Why are you out here in the cold?”

“I was trying to get some sketching done and I prefer to be outdoors for inspiration, but I’m having an artistic block because Matthew has screwed this for me.”

Alya fell into step with her roommate as they made their way across the courtyard.  “I thought he was expelled for the incident last semester.”  

“There wasn’t enough evidence to prove he did it, so nothing was done, just like I feared.  Now, we have to design a bridal collection for the Agreste wedding.”

“I’ve seen some of your designs for weddings, girl.  You are going to kill it!”

“It doesn’t matter.  My collection isn’t being shown, for fear of favoritism.” Marinette rolled her eyes as she spoke.

“That’s bullshit, Mari!  You’re designs have every right to be seen.  Come on, we’re going to go back and make your instructor change her mind.”  Alya grabbed Marinette’s arm and turned her around.  Marinette yanked her arm back.

“Alya, it doesn’t matter.  She isn’t going to change her mind.  I just have to deal with the decision.  It’s not that big of a deal anyway.”  Marinette started walking back toward their dorm.

“What isn’t a big deal, Mari?”  A male voice caught their attention.  The girls turned to see Adrien walking toward them.

“Nothing, Adrien, it’s nothing.” Marinette glared at Alya as she said it.  “What are you doing here?  I thought you only had Tuesday/Thursday classes on this campus.”

“I do, but my last class of the day let out early so I thought I would pop over here and see how my favorite girls are doing.”

“Well, I’m doin’ peachy keen, but Mari,” Alya started before Marinette threw her hand over Alya’s mouth.

“Will you stop,” she hissed at her roommate.

“Okay, now you have to tell me.  Come on, Mari.”  Adrien waited with his arms crossed.

"It’s nothing, okay?  I don’t need you or anyone else to fix my problems.”  She yelled, as she walked away.  “I just need to be alone to get some sketching done.  I’ll see you tomorrow at class, Adrien.  Alya, not a word.”

“Okay, that was weird.” Adrien commented as he watched her walk away.  “I’m thinking I’m going to let her cool off for a bit.”

“Probably best.  I just don’t see why she’s being so difficult.  What happened isn’t fair.”  Alya sat on the bench they were standing next to and pouted.

“Will you please tell me?  I promise not to ‘fix it,’ I just want to know.  I’ve never seen her this upset without a deadline looming over her.”

Alya sighed.  She wanted to be loyal to her friend, but she knew the designer was only making things harder on herself.  “They got their first assignment in her advanced designing class or whatever.  They have to create a collection for someone, but hers won’t be judged by the person in question.  It seems Matthew convinced the teacher she would have an unfair advantage.  Don’t ask for anything else.”

“So, she still has to put in all the effort but won’t be able to show her work off," Adrien asked, watching Alya nod her head.  "That’s horrible.”

“Worst part is she is in her element with bridal collections.  She says Professor Benson is one of those instructors that won’t budge once she makes a decision, so the topic is closed.  I just wish there was some way to help her.”  Alya hung her head in defeat.

“I’ll go find her, maybe she’s calmed down enough to talk to me now.”  Adrien stood up, but Alya caught his arm.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Sunshine.  She loves you and all, but I think it would be better to leave this one alone.  If you do go find her, I wouldn’t bring this up.”  Alya stood and patted him on his arm.  “I’m heading back to the dorms.  Text if you need anything.”

Adrien waved and headed in the direction Marinette had disappeared in.  Hopefully he could find her and figure out what to do about whatever was bothering her.  Besides, he had some exciting news he couldn’t wait until tomorrow to tell her.  He found her on the other side of campus, sitting next to the lake.  He walked quietly up to her, looking over her shoulder to see what she was working on.  On the left page was a sketch of Nathalie’s engagement ring, with a wedding band drawn next to it.  The beginnings of a pantsuit were also drawn out.  The left page only had a ring drawn on it, noting that it should be tungsten metal with emeralds and alexandrite.

"How can I help you?”  Marinette’s head was leaning back, but her eyes were closed.  She closed her book and slid it back into her bag without moving her head.

“I was just coming to check on you.  You seemed upset.” He said, moving around to sit on the bench.  “I like what you have there.  Is that for your project you don’t want to talk about?”

“Doesn’t matter.  No one will ever see them anyway.  Is there anything else you need?”  Her words were colder than the air around them.

“Look, I don’t know what happened in your class today, but I don’t think that I should have to bare the brunt of it.  What did Matthew do to you that has you so pissed at everyone else?”

“It’s not him, okay?  It’s that if I tell you, then you and Alya are going to try to fix everything and there is no fixing this.  Sometimes life is cruel and unfair.  Sometimes the people in power win.  Life isn’t a fairy tale where the knight can ride in and save the princess all the time.  Sometimes she gets hurt and sometimes he doesn’t win.”  She was shaking and tears were streaming down her cheeks.  He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she ducked away and stood up.

“Today just isn’t a good day, Adrien.  I have to go work on this project and you can’t see it.  I’ll see you for class tomorrow and you can tell me whatever it is you need to tell me then.  I just can’t be around you right now.”  She turned and walked off, ignoring his calls for her to come back.

Later that night, Adrien was on the phone with Alya.  He had to get to the bottom of this.  Alya wasn’t giving anything up but said she would get him the answers he wanted.  He was confused when she told him to just put his phone on mute and she would take care of the rest.

“Girl, you are feeling any better?” Alya called as she put her phone on speaker and laid it on her desk.

“Not really, but what are you going to do?  Matthew has a point.”

“I was thinking about it and what if I represented your collection to Gabriel.  Then he wouldn’t know it was yours, thus losing this automatic win Matthew seems to think you have.”

So that’s the problem, Adrien thought as he listened in.  Her class is designing for his father and Matthew called her out.

“Even without that, I have more information than most.  I know what her ring looks like and am helping design the wedding bands.  I know that she isn’t comfortable in dresses and that his father doesn’t want a formal tux.  I know her favorite color is blue and his is green.”  She groaned and fell into the futon.  “Besides, Matthew is convinced I’ll be in the wedding party, which means I would be designing my own bridesmaid gown, which would be yet another check in the unfair column.  So, no matter how you look at it, I’m at an unfair advantage to the rest of the class.  Please just drop it already.  Professor Benson isn’t going to change her mind.  I’m done talking about it.”

“Sorry.  I just thought I would try to help.  There are people in this world who do care about you, you do know that, right?”

“I know, but there is nothing you or Adrien can do.  If I say anything to him, he’s going to insist I either call foul with the teacher or talk to Gabriel about it.  I’m just done worrying about it.  Someone else’s designs will be at the wedding and that’s the end of it.  I’m going to take a shower then head to bed.”

There was a sound of a door opening and closing before Adrien heard Alya’s voice again.  “Okay, Sunshine, you can unmute now, she’s down the hall.  You can’t breathe a word of what you just heard, or it’ll be my head she comes after.”

“My question is how did Matthew find out that Marinette was to be in it?  Father just asked me about it after I got done with class.  That was the whole reason I went to campus was to ask her if she would stand as Nathalie’s maid of honor.”

“It’s not that hard to figure out, considering I’m dating you and your father wouldn’t get married without you in the party.”  Alya blanched as she turned to find her roommate in the doorway.  “I told you not to say anything to him, so you had me on speaker instead.  That’s pretty low, even for the two of you.”  She grabbed her messenger bag and coat and walked back out of the room without another word.  Marinette wondered the campus for a while, before realizing she had ended up at the building the studio was in.  She let herself in and went to her drafting table.  She turned it to look out the window and took her sketch pad out.  The snow was still falling, white spots against the black background of night.

A couple of hours later, she had sketched out a few designs for the bridesmaid and maid-of-honor gowns, as well as finishing the bride’s ensemble.  She looked up as her phone lit up in the darkness of the room.  She sent it to voicemail without looking at who it was.  She just wanted to be left alone and no one seemed to understand that.  As she drifted off to sleep at her desk, she silently wished March would just get here already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning of the angst for this story. Don't worry though, the fluff will appear sporadically and I don't like ending stories on bad notes...


	16. revelations and apologizes - January 9, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien get into a fight and Marinette has a run-in with Matthew. What will she learn and what will she do with her information? Has she ruined her relationships with Adrien and Alya?

Marinette avoided everyone for most of the next day by staying in the studio if she wasn’t in class.  When she finally had to face Adrien for their joint classes, she did her best to only speak when necessary.  As they were leaving their last class, he grabbed her wrist and drug her out to a secluded spot outside the building.

“Look, I know you’re upset with what Alya and I did, but that doesn’t give you the right to treat us like this.”

“I think it gives me every right.  Why would I want to talk to either of you?  You both betrayed me last night.  I asked you both to leave it and you neither of you listened.  Isn't that what people who love you do, listen to you when you request something?”

“Don’t throw my words back at me.  This isn’t the same thing.  I needed to know what was bothering you.  We promised each other not to keep things to ourselves, that we would talk if we were upset about something.  I don’t care if there is nothing I can do about the situation, I’m here for you to be able to vent about it instead of bottling it up and trying to deal with it on your own.”

“I meant what I said last night.  I was sure you would go to Gabriel about it.  I can’t keep throwing weight of the Agreste name around.  That’s not why I’m dating you, but more than half the student body here thinks it is.  I’m not dumb or deaf.  I can hear the whispers through the senior level students.  The whole class agreed with Matthew yesterday.  I just want to get through it and be done.”

“Well, not that it matters, but my father already knows what’s going on.  The professor contacted Vincent and told them one student wouldn’t be a part of the judging.”  He sighed and took out his phone to text Marco.  “I wish you had more faith in me.  I’ll see you Thursday.”

Marinette stared after him, not knowing what to do.  She had hurt him deeply, she could hear it in his voice, but she was hurt too.  How could one stupid class assignment snowball into this?

“Well, well, well…looks like someone lost their golden advantage.”

Marinette whirled around to see Matthew standing in the doorway with a satisfied smirk spread over his face.  Jeremy stood behind him watching and waiting for instruction.

“Seriously, Matthew, go find a rock to slither back under.”  She turned to walk back to her dorm room.

“Someone is a little touchy.  Maybe she’s upset her little ticket to fame is gone now.  Face it, the only reason you are even here is because of that boy and his daddy.”

She stopped and turned on the two men following her.  “I got here on my talent and my dedication to the craft.  The only person I see riding their daddy’s coattails is you, Matthew.  You have no talent, yet here you are.  Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go to my dorm room in peace.”

“We’ll see you in the studio tomorrow, Maribrat.”  Matthew called. 

Marinette stopped dead, then decided against saying anything and continued walking.  There was only one person who ever used that nickname and she was going to get to the bottom of how all this fit together.

“Alya,” Marinette yelled as the burst through the door.  “I need your help.”

“Oh, so now you want my help.  You haven’t wanted anything to do with me all day.”

“Look, I know I did was wrong, and I’m sorry.  I’m sorry for thinking that you didn’t care.  I’m sorry for storming off, and not coming back.  I’m sorry I’m thick-headed.  Please forgive me.”  Marinette looked at her roommate through her big doe eyes.

Alya giggled as she pulled her friend into a hug.  “What do you need, you knuckle-head?”

“I need your journalist skills.  I have a feeling that Matthew knowing things about the Agreste wedding isn’t as cut and dry as I thought.  I need you to see if he has had any contact with anyone from Paris recently.  Can you do that?”

“Girl, between myself and the other journalists, we can find out what kind of toothpaste he likes.”            

“Great.  I need it asap.  Meanwhile, I some more apologizing to do.”  She took out her phone and called Marco, asking him to come get her.  Within 20 minutes, she was in a silver sedan and on her way to try to repair her damaged relationship.

Adrien was restless.  He couldn’t concentrate on anything for more than a few minutes before the afternoon’s events started playing through his head again.  He was pacing the floor when Marco opened the door.  “Marco, I told you I didn’t want any visitors.”

“I believe you will make an exception for this one, Adrien.”  He stepped to the side to show Marinette standing in the doorway, looking at the floor.  Marco gently pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you what was going on and that I misjudged what your reaction would be.  It was wrong of me.”  Marinette offered, not moving from where she stood or looking up for fear of what she might see in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for spying on you and not giving you time.  I should know better by now.”  He responded, walking up to her and holding his arms out.  She moved into his embrace, thankful that she hadn’t damaged anything.  “What brought this on, not that I’m not grateful for it," he asked as they sat on the couch.

“After you left, Matthew and Jeremy showed up to taunt me, which is nothing unusual.  They both know I can wipe the floor with them, so they just try to intimidate me.  It was what Matthew said as I was leaving that made me realize that this whole thing may not be as transparent as I think it is.”

“What are they still doing at school?  I thought they expelled.”

"That was the going theory, but as I told Alya, there wasn’t enough to prove it was them, so Matthew’s dad had them reentered into the system.  It sucks but, again, that’s life and you just move on.”  Marinette bit her lip.  “Anyway, I was wondering if you knew who has knowledge of the specifics of the wedding, outside of immediate family and staff.”

“Well, the other person I can think of is the Mayor.  He and father have been friends since they were young.  Why?”

Marinette groaned and laid her head on her knees.  She had a feeling that was going to be his answer. 

“Mari, what’s wrong?  Don’t start this again.”  Adrien placed his hand on hers.

“Matthew used a nickname I’ve only heard from one other person, Maribrat.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide as he grasped the implication.  Chloé had something to do with this.  “Why don’t you go to the instructor then?  He now has an advantage over the others as well.”

“Because I have no evidence of it.  I have Alya looking into it, though.  If I can prove that he has an in through Chloé, then she will either have to throw him out as well or let me back in.  Chloé knows just as much as I do about the family, if not more.”  She thought about it and then groaned some more.  “What am I saying, even if I knew for a fact that he was using Chloé, I wouldn’t say anything.”

 “Why not?  Maybe it wouldn’t help you, but your classmates don’t deserve that.  They are all working on a level playing field.”

 “Because that is part of the business.  If you can find an edge, use it, just don’t get caught.  I got caught.”

 “Well that’s just stupid.  If you figure it out, then he would be caught too.”

 “What’s done is done.  At least I know how he got his information.  Even with Chloé’s knowledge, he will have to steal someone else’s designs and then get someone competent to make them.  He really sucks at fashion.”  They both giggled at the face she made.  “So, how are classes going?”

 They spent the night wrapped in each other’s arms, having casual conversation before she went home.  Adrien called his father the next day to tell him what was going on and why.  He said he would feed false information to the mayor to see if their theory was correct.  After all, if Matthew and Chloe wanted to play hardball, they came to the right family.


	17. New Cities and Old Bullies - February 12, 2024

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have a weekend away, but did it relieve or create stress for the couple? Alya gets to use some of her journalistic skills, and the bridal competition takes place. This chapter spans from February 12 to March 29.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for the longest chapter to date, but I couldn't find a good spot to break this chapter up, so you get the whole thing! Enjoy!!
> 
> Here is where the blackmail comes into play, along with a breakdown. It is a pretty angsty chapter for our leading lady.

Adrien took Marinette on a weekend away to New York for an early Valentine’s Day gift.  They ate at the best restaurants, went to clubs and visited all the landmarks.  It was a wonderful break from the stress of their classes.  They both came back to campus Monday well rested and ready to start fresh.

Marinette was eating lunch by the lake, working on some designs for one of her classes when a hand grabbed her shoulder.  She snatched it and threw her assailant over her and to the ground in front of her.  Matthew was laying flat on his back and Jeremy was running around to help him up.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Maribrat.”  Matthew hissed as he got back up.

“You shouldn’t grab people without announcing yourself.  I was only defending from an assailant.”  She retorted, packing her bag to leave.

“I think you and I should have a little chat.”  He blocked her exit while Jeremy stood at her back, boxing her in.

“Matthew, this is not a very smart move.  I’m going to ask you politely to back up.”  She moved a little to give herself a more stable stance.

“You really think you can take both of us?  Sit down and listen.”  He put his hand back on her shoulder.  She grabbed him and moved, using their joined momentum to slam him into Jeremy before running.  Unfortunately for her, she wasn’t anticipating physical activity when she got dressed in her heels.  It wasn’t long before the men caught up with her, pinning her to the side of a building.        

“You know, I was going to try to be nice about this, but I’m getting really tired of finding myself on the floor.  Listen and listen well.  It seems you and your little boy toy weren’t all that careful while you were in New York this weekend and I happen to have proof.  If you don’t want these salacious photos to see the light of day, you will give me your collection.”  He snapped and Jeremy produced a manila folder, which he handed over to Marinette.  She slowly opened it and inside were photos from somewhere across from the hotel room they had stayed in.  The thinner curtains had been closed, but they never thought to close the heavier ones since they were in the Penthouse suite.  The pictures were grainy, due to the distance and the drapes, but you could still make out what was going on, even if you couldn’t tell who.  He snatched the folder back away from her, his smile growing as her face crumbled.  “I hope you haven’t shown your little collection to that boy toy of yours, because it’s mine now.  Checkmate, Maribrat.”  With that, he and Jeremy walked off, leaving Marinette to try to make sense of what just happened.

She was still trying to make sense of it as she worked on the collection during class.  She really didn’t have much in the way of leverage.  You couldn’t tell who was in the photos, so it could be them or another couple.  The tabloids would spin it as they saw fit and it wouldn’t matter what they said to diffuse it.  She wanted to talk to Adrien about it, but she was sure that would probably only cause the photos to be released.  She sighed, and resigned herself to her fate.

As she left the studio a few weeks later, Jeremy came up to walk beside her.  She wasn’t sure why he was there alone, as she had never seen Jeremy without Matthew, but she wasn’t about to ask.

“Marinette, wait.”  Jeremy called out.  “I have to tell you something.”

“What Jeremy?  Hasn’t Matthew done enough already?”  She kept walking, hoping he would just leave.

“No.  He has another demand.”

“Then tell him to deliver it himself.”

“I wouldn’t do that, Marinette.  The photos you saw are only a sample of what they have.  Some of the others you can make out that it’s you.”  She blanched as he caught up with her.  “They want you to give your spot in the party to Chloé.”

“Let me guess, they eventually want me to break up with Adrien so Chloé can have him, am I correct?  What is Matthew getting out of this?”

“He’s getting the satisfaction of watching your perfect world crumble, as well as some other things I don’t know about.  Look, I would just do it if you don’t those photos hitting the circuit.”  Jeremy jogged off in another direction.  She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do.  As long as Matthew or Chloé had those photos, she was their puppet.  She called Vincent and left a message that she was going to have to decline the invitation to be in the wedding.  With that done, she went to the dorm room and to bed without talking to Alya.

“Marinette, what the hell!”  Adrien yelled as he ran up to her the next day.  She shrugged her shoulders and started walking off to class.  He quickly caught up and got in front of her.  “You can’t just call my father’s assistant in the middle of the night and leave a message like that.  They are freaking out and so am I.  What’s going on?  You’ve been acting weird since we got back from New York.”

“I just decided that Chloé should have the spot.  She’s known the family longer and, you know, it didn’t feel right for me to be there.”

"That’s the worst lie I’ve ever heard.  You are the reason they decided to date in the first place.”

“I’ll still be there, if the invitation is still open, but I have to give her spot, okay.  Just leave it alone.”  She tried to move past him, but he wouldn’t relent.

“I won’t leave it alone.  What has gotten into you?  We used to spend all our time together and now I barely see you.”

“My collection is taking all my time.  You know everything else takes a back seat when I have something like this going.”  She tried moving past him again, only to be blocked.  “Look, I’m trying to be nice, but I’m not above flooring you in front of everyone here if you don’t get out of my way.”

He hung his head, but moved out of the way.  “What did we do?”  He asked, pain threading through his voice.  “I have to tell my father why you backed out.”

“I,” she started.  She wanted to tell him everything, just to stop the hurt in his voice.  They didn’t deserve this, but she saw Matthew out of the corner of her eye.  “Just tell him something came up and I didn’t feel comfortable with the position anymore.  I’m sorry.”  She ran.  She couldn’t deal with this anymore.  Marinette went back to her room and started to pack.  She had no idea how long she was there before Alya busted through the door, looking frantic before relief flooded her face.

“There you are!  Adrien’s been blowing up the group chat looking for you.  What is going on?  He says you won’t be in the wedding and you’re acting all weird.  Now I find you in here instead of at your classes with him.  Wait, why are you packing?”

Marinette didn’t know why, maybe it’s because she is tired of it all or the concern written all over her best friend’s face, but Marinette broke down and told Alya everything that had happened.  By the time she was done, Alya is speechless and took a few minutes to catch up.  “You have to tell Adrien.  This affects both of you.”

“Don’t you understand that I can’t.  If word gets out I told you, it’s over.  I’m just going to leave school and go home.  I’m not cut out for this.  I’m just going to be a simple bakery owner.”

“So, you are going to let them win?  You are going to prove to this Chloé girl that she’s right?”

“What else am I supposed to do, Alya?”  Marinette shouted.  “I can’t tell anyone, but I can’t give him my designs.  I just don’t know what I’m going to do about Adrien.  I love him so much and can’t stand the thought of him marrying that brat, but what else can I do?”

Alya held her friend as she broke completely down.  She picked up her phone and text Adrien.  She didn’t care what Mari said, Adrien had to know.  He was at their dorm room in 10 minutes, winded and confused.  Marinette was still in the thralls of her breakdown, her sobbing making it hard to make out anything she said.  “She’s being blackmailed.”  Alya decoded as Marinette sat straight up and turned to see Adrien in the room.  Her face took on a look of horror as she backed away, falling off the futon, and finally stopping at the wall.  “Mari, I told you he needs to know.  He’s at risk as well.”

“What’s going on?”  Adrien asked warily as he watched Marinette.

“I’m leaving school tomorrow and headed back to Paris.  I don’t have what it takes to be a great designer.”  Marinette said, burying her head in her knees.

Alya sighed and curled up with Marinette, gently petting her.  “Alright, Sunshine, here’s the deal.  It seems that someone was in New York the same time you were and got some naughty little photos.  The ones they showed her were blurry, but they claim to have clearer ones.”  She paused to focus on calming Marinette’s hysterical breathing before continuing.  “That’s why she pulled out of the wedding.  She is being forced to break up with you, leaving you a broken mess for a certain blonde to pick you up and waltz into the sunset with.”

“You have got to be kidding me.  That’s what this is about?”  Adrien’s frustration with Chloé had reached its limit.

“I wish I could say that was the worst part, but it isn’t.  Matthew is forcing her to make two bridal sets.  Her original set will be claimed as his while she takes whatever she can get done in the time left.  Poor thing has been working as a slave all semester.”

“How is that even possible?  Hasn’t anyone noticed that he’s not working on anything?  Won’t they realize it once they see her designs under his name?”

"My designs are at his station.  He pretends to be working on them during class, while I work on my set.  I’ve been spending my nights working on his collection.  It will be perfect when it’s done and I have to say, it’s some of my best work, not that I will get to claim it.” Marinette slurred, her voice cracking from her crying and exhaustion.

“We have to tell my father.  He will pull the whole project.”  Adrien took out his phone, but Marinette lunged, taking it from him.

“We can’t!  If anything goes wrong, those photos will be out to every press outlet in both America and France.”  She started to sob again.  “I’m so sorry, Adrien.  I tried to figure out a way out of this, but I just don’t see one.  There is no way those photos can see the light of day.”

He hugged her tightly and she collapsed into him.  When she fell asleep, he called his father.  There had to be something they could do.

“Adrien, I hope you have an answer as to what’s going on!”  His father yelled into the phone.

“I do, but you aren’t going to like it.  Chloé and Matthew are working together to get what they both want.”

“Stop being cryptic and spit it out already.”

“It seems someone on their payroll managed to get some photos of us during our time in New York that shouldn’t be seen by anyone and they are both using them to blackmail Marinette into giving up her collection and our family.  We don’t know what to do, but she’s having a breakdown over here and I can’t lose her.”

“Well, that is a problem.  I will see if I can talk to the Mayor and get Chloé’s side taken care of, but you are on your own for this Matthew character.  Let me know and we will be keeping her in the party.”  With that, Gabriel hung up.

“I think I have an idea.” Alya perked up.  “You stay here with her.  I’m going to get a few things.”   About two hours later, Alya returned with a bag full of items.  She put it down and fished out Marinette’s sketch pad.  In it were the two sets of designs, though one set had much more detail. 

"Well, here’s our first piece of evidence the designs aren’t his.  Now, we just need his words that he’s forcing her to do this and it should all go away.”

“How are we going to do that?  I’m sure he’s smart enough to figure things out.”

“Not if Marinette confronts him.  Trust me, I’m learning to do this for a living.  Blackmail and counter blackmail were an entire half semester series in one of my classes.”

By the time Marinette was coherent again, they had the plan worked out.  She was less than thrilled, but was willing to do anything to protect Adrien and his family.  They wired her up and made sure it worked before sending her to work on Matthew’s designs.  What no one expected was for him to find her right outside the dorm.

“Maribrat, what are you doing out here?  Don’t you have some work to be doing?”

“Matthew, I have to eat.  Besides, my designs will look perfect for your collection.”

"Good, and what of your position in the wedding?  Have you given it to Chloé?”

“I called last night after Jeremy told me your demands.  Is there anything else you want from me, Matthew?  You and Chloé will destroy the pictures as long as you get my best design collection and Chloé gets Adrien?”

“That’s all we want, Maribrat.  Your total downfall in return for some embarrassing photos of the Agreste heir.”

“Fine, you have what you want then.  Leave me to work.”

“Until next time.”

She waited until he walked around the corner to let the breath she had been holding go.  She darted back into the dorm room to find a pair of giddy friends.  Now, they had what they needed.  They took everything to the Dean over the Fashion Design and laid their case out.  Matthew was confronted and he was forced to give over the photos he had and he was expelled from the school.  They also sent everything over to Gabriel, who used it to force the same of Chloé.  She was prohibited from ever going near the Agreste family again.

Marinette couldn’t believe that it was over before it really began.  She was allowed back into the contest, but it would be a blind fashion show, which made everyone in the class happy.  She took her work back from Matthew’s station and went into pure designer bliss as she spent the next few weeks getting everything ready.

When the day of the fashion show finally arrived, she was a ball of nerves.  She knew her designs were great, but she wasn’t sure anyone else would like them.  She had the most unique collection, but Professor Benson didn’t make her change anything, and gave her perfect marks.  Once she got her models settled, she had to go out and sit with the rest of the class in a separate room.  Her group was third in line and she moved forward to watch as it walked the runway.

The suits for the bridal party were simple men’s suits in black with spring green shirts under.  There was a dark green vest with one and a black vest with the other.  The bridesmaid dress was fairly simple as well, a baby blue A-line, one shoulder dress with a flared hi low skirt, the interior of which was a shimmery turquoise fabric.  The Maid-of-honor dress was made opposite in colors, the shimmery fabric coming to a straight neckline, with a hi-low lined in baby blue.  Next were the bride and groom.  The groom was in a white suite with a white shirt and spring green vest.  The suit jacket was covered in white embroidery, with green detailing along the lapels.  The brides outfit had similar detailing, but in a shiny baby blue.  Her outfit was actually a pant suit, but the jacket swept down to create a train and when stranding still, curving around to give the illusion of a skirt.

Once all the collections had walked, the designers were called to take the runway while they waited for the announcement.  It wasn’t surprising when Marinette’s collection was deemed the winner.  When asked, it was the unique collection that won it and the judges had no clue which designer the collections belonged to.

Her classmates congratulated her as they all moved into the back to collect their belongings.  Her garments were taken by some assistants to be put with the items to take back to Paris.  When she finally emerged from the back, she was swept up by Adrien, who gave her a hug and kiss before putting her back down and taking her free hand.  Next, she was congratulated by the bride and groom themselves, followed by a girl pile of her friends.  Once she was free of the giggling pile, she said her goodbyes to the girls and joined the Agreste men and Nathalie on their way to the airport to go back for spring break and the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Nathalie's wedding is up next! Let's see what kind of shenanigans we can get into!


	18. A new start for old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Nathalie get married. Marinette and Adrien finish up their time in America and start their life together in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for this chapter. It was, at the time, a clean up chapter so I could work on something else. I have since rewrote it to expand on the ending.

Nathalie was pacing the guest room of the mansion, peeking out of the window at the garden as she would pass.  Marinette was finishing her makeup in the mirror while trying to keep Nathalie calm.  Claudette, Adrien’s cousin-in-law, wasn’t doing much of anything except complaining at every turn.

There was a knock on the door and Marinette ran to answer it before Nathalie could move, which was no easy feat in her stiletto sandals.  She slipped out of the door to find Adrien and Gabriel standing there, pressed and perfect as ever.

“And what do you two think you are doing here?  You have about 5 minutes to get your handsome tails down to the garden.”  She quipped, hands on her hips.

“We were just coming to make sure everything was okay in there.”  Adrien responded, adjusting his tie.  Gabriel looked like he was going to be ill.

Marinette sighed, and reached up to fix Gabriel’s bow tie.  “We are fine, though I honestly could do without Claudette.  She has been pretty useless.”  She finished with Gabriel and moved over to Adrien.   "Nathalie looks gorgeous, and you are about to be late.  Get!”  She shooed them out the door, then went back inside and peeked out the window to make sure they were in position before herding her group out the door.

Claudette and Felix walked down, though the bored look on both faces were unnecessary.  As they left, Marinette turned around to check one last time on Nathalie.  She smiled timidly and drew a breath as the music changed.  Since she had no one to walk her down the aisle, Marinette volunteered to walk with her.  She squeezed Nathalie’s hand and they started their walk.

The ceremony was quick and practical, as was the reception.  Soon the bride and groom were off to enjoy their week in Australia.  Claudette and Felix left shortly after, which everyone was happy about.  Mayor Bourgeois came over to personally apologize for Chloé’s behavior and told them they would not have any more problems from her.  Soon enough everyone left, leaving Marinette and Adrien the mansion to themselves for a week.  They took time to go on walks and visit friends and family, but they spent most of their time with each other.  It was a great week of bonding for the two of them.

As they were in the air headed back to Boston to finish their schooling, Adrien decided to ask something that had been on his mind for a while now.  He looked down at the woman curled up with him on the couch, and smiled before speaking.  “Hey Mari,” he whispered in case she was asleep.  She made a small sound and he continued, “what would you think about us moving in together once we finish school and move back to Paris?  My father is giving me an apartment and I thought that we were ready for that step.”

She adjusted herself in his lap to be able to look at him before speaking.  “I would like that.  I was just thinking about what I was going to do when we permanently returned to Paris.  I just have one question," she smiled as he raised an eyebrow.  "Are we going to have workers there too?” She joked, tickling him in sides.  He retaliated and they ended up in a laughing tangle on the floor of the plane.  Shortly after calming down, they were alerted the plane was about to land.  They sighed in unison and buckled back in.

The rest of the semester went by in a blur of fabric, designs, tests, and dates.  Adrien graduated from MIT and Marinette from design school, both with highest honors, which was no surprise to anyone.  Gabriel and Nathalie were in attendance for both graduations, happy for the young couple at achieving so much after everything they had been through in the year they had been in America.  After the ceremony at the fashion college, Marinette’s friends congratulated them both before the girls all started to cry.  It had only been a year, but they had all grown close.  Marinette told them if they graduated with high honors, and if she was able, she would get them into IFA.  Adrien echoed the sentiment, saying they would talk to his father about helping as well.  They also made plans for the girls to visit Paris over the summer after the couple were settled into the apartment.

Late July found them waiting at the airport for the three friends to land, excited to spend two weeks with their friends from across the Atlantic.  Once they were off the plane and settled into their rooms in the apartment, Marinette cooked everyone food before she and Adrien went to bed.  They visited every landmark and took the girls to some of the best places to eat.  They all met Marinette and Adrien’s parents, and most of their friends.  It was fun for everyone, but it was soon over and they made plans for the next trip back.

Marinette and Adrien settled into their new jobs.  Marinette became a full partner of Gabriel, taking over the women’s lines so Gabriel could concentrate on the men’s lines.  The division allowed both designers more time to spend with their families.  Adrien worked for the company part time as a model and helped with finances but worked full-time as a physics teacher at Marinette’s old lycée.  They even got two cats: a grumpy black tom they named Plagg and a loving orange tabby named Tikki.

A year later and they were back at the airport, waiting for the girls to depart the airport.  All three had all graduated with high honors and were invited to come study in Paris.  Once they got in, Trixie and Sasha were settled into IFA while Alya was taken to another university next door that was known for turning out some of the best journalists.  That night, Marinette and Adrien hosted all their friends from both cities.  They had dinner and then adjourned to the living room to enjoy each others company.  Alya and Nino sat together on one of the couches, along with Maddie.  Trixie, Kim, Alex, and Sasha claimed another couch, while Rose, Juleka, Maylene, and Ivan took another.  Marinette sat on the loveseat, but Adrien excused himself and pulled Nino up, saying he needed to show the DJ something.  Alya and Marinette both shrugged and continued conversation.

Adrien dragged Nino into the office/workspace the couple had and closed the door behind them.  "Dude," Nino said as he tried to reorient himself, "where's the fire?"

"Sorry, Nino.  I'm just really nervous, okay," Adrien whispered as he dug through the small safe he had in his desk drawer.  He let out a sigh of relief when he found the black velvet box he had placed in there a few weeks ago. The ring inside was gorgeous in rose gold, a 1 carat round diamond set into the center of a rose.

"What do you have to be worried about, dude," Nino asked as he crossed his arms in front of him, "that woman out there is head over heels in love with you.  There is no way she's going to say no."

"I know that in here," Adrien turned and pointed to his chest before tapping on his head, "it's up here that's freaking out.  What if I mess it up?  There are so many people out there right now.  Should I wait until we are alone?"

"Dude, you said you wanted to ask her with all of us here.  Now, I'm going to go out there and act like I have no idea what's going on.  Come out when you are ready."  Nino patted Adrien's shoulder before they shared a fist bump and Nino walked out.  Adrien stayed for a few more minutes getting his thoughts in order before he walked out to ask the most important question of his life.

Marinette was laughing at something when Adrien returned to the living room.  He loved the sound of her laugh like he loved everything else about this woman.  Slowly he sat down on the couch next to her, turning to take her hand.  Nino signaled for everyone to quiet down as Marinette gave Adrien a quizzical look.  "Is everything okay, Adrien?  You seem a little upset."

Adrien shook his head, before he spoke the words he had rehearsed in his mind a thousand times over the past week.  "After my mother passed and my father grew distant, I never thought I would know what love and happiness felt like again.  Yet, you came into my life and the light and love returned to me.  You took my broken family and mended the cracks with your kind and patient soul.  Now that you are here I cannot see a life without you."  He dropped to one knee in front of her and held out the ring, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lady, my princess, will you marry me?”

Marinette sat stunned for a moment before answering, "Yes," she whispered through her hand, before moving it to cup his cheek, "I will marry you, Adrien Agreste."  He took no time wrapping her in a hug and kissing her breathless before slipping the ring on her hand.  After they broke apart, their friends came over to congratulate them and admire her ring.

Gabriel insisted on designing the outfits for Adrien and his groomsmen, as well as himself.  Marinette conceded, if she was able to design her gown and the bridesmaids dresses. They had decided to have the wedding in early September before school started for everyone and elected to have an outdoor, afternoon wedding on the coast of France and electing to hold off on a honeymoon until the summer.

Marinette made sure Adrien helped with every decision, except her dress.  She finally had to hide the sketches for it in her office safe due to his overzealous curiosity.  She caught him more then once searching the house for her sketchpad.  He finally conceded when she told him it was no longer in the house but was glad that she was letting him see everything else.  The bridesmaid dresses were varying styles to flatter each woman’s silhouette, all of them in poppy with white accents.  The groomsmen were in celadon long-sleeved dress shirts with white vests and ties.  Adrien’s outfit consisted of a black summer suit with a white shirt, celadon vest and bow tie.  All anyone except Gabriel and Marinette knew about her dress was it was white with colored accents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I wasn't detailed on the wedding, but I don't see Gabriel and Nathalie wanting a lot of fanfare. Next chapter will be Marinette and Adrien's wedding, and it is quite detailed and fluffy. Also, the colors for Mari and Adrien's wedding were found on this website: https://www.theknot.com/content/wedding-color-inspiration-boards
> 
> Also, I understand that they were only in America for a year, but I'm going on the thought that they already had enough credits transferred from their other schools to be able to finish with degrees from their current universities in 2 semesters. It was more about the experience than the paper.


	19. Wedding bells - September 5, 2026

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the big day! The Dupain-Cheng / Agreste wedding!

Marinette starred into the mirror as she sat in the bridal suite of the church.  The stylists had just left, and she had a few moments to herself to collect her thoughts.  Today she would marry the man who had made her the happiest woman in the world, the person who made her feel complete.  She still thought this was an elaborate dream she was going to wake from any moment.  She heard the door open and watched as her mother and Alya came through.  Maddie and Marinette had always promised to be each other’s maid of honor, but with Alya dating Nino, and Nino being the best man, Maddie stepped down to be a bridesmaid.

“Oh Marinette,” her mother cooed as she walked up to her daughter.  “You already look beautiful.”  Marinette placed her hands over her mother’s as they tried to hold back tears.

“Just wait until you see her in the dress, Madame Dupain-Cheng,” Alya quipped, a hand on her hip.  The ladies giggled at her as they broke apart and moved to the dress hanging on the back of another door.  While Sabine was helping lace up the back of the dress, there was a knock on the door.

Alya stepped outside to find Nino and Adrien standing in the hallway.  She quickly pulled the door closed before either could sneak a peek inside.  “What are you two doing here?"  She poked Adrien in the chest, "you know you can’t see her yet.”

Nino looked over at his girlfriend and smiled, “we were just wandering the halls to kill some time before we have to be downstairs.  Adrien really wanted to talk to her before we headed down.  Do you think you could work that out, foxy?”

Alya blushed at his nickname for her and looked at the two men.  The pouty looks they were giving were too cute.  “I’ll ask, but don’t get upset if it’s a no.”  Both boys grinned as she stepped back inside.

“Who was that, Alya,” Marinette asked as she finished putting the ruby and onyx jewelry she had received from Gabriel.  It was her ‘something old’ that Alya insisted she had.  Her garter was blue, the dress was new, and the comb in her hair was an heirloom from her mother.  Alya let Marinette borrow a sixpence she had from her grandparents, who came from England.  It was tucked in a special pocket in Marinette’s left shoe.

“The boys are outside.  Adrien is requesting to talk to you before he heads down.  We can set up the screen so you can talk through it if you want.”

"I have a better idea.  Can you give us a minute?”  Marinette watched as her mom and Alya left, Nino in tow, to finalize a few things while the couple had their private moment.  “I’m going to open the door, but you stay on that side of the wall,” she announced as she slowly pulled the door open, relieved to see Adrien wasn’t there.  His tan hand slowly moved around the doorframe and she immediately took it in hers.  She heard him sigh at the contact and his shaking calmed.

“I know I’m not supposed to see you before you walk down the aisle, but I needed to hear your voice, to know you are still here,” Adrien confessed as he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, reminding himself that his angel was real and she was on the other side of the door.

“I understand,” she whispered as she melted at his touch.  “I still think this is a dream and I’ll wake up back on the first day of school.”

He lifted her hand and gave it a soft kiss before squeezing it gently, “if that were the case, my lady, I would find you again.  I will never lose you now that I have found you.”

She smiled at his words, knowing that he meant them.  Alya cleared her throat, “I’m sorry, but it’s time.”  Adrien squeezed Marinette’s hand one more time before letting go and waiting for her to close the door back.  Alya came back in and gathered up the bouquets, helping Marinette walk down to the stairs and to her waiting father.

After Alya moved out of the hall, the doors were shut to allow Marinette and her father to take their places for their entrance.  Even though Marinette was confident in her decision and knew Adrien was as well, she was still shaking.  The wedding was the talk of the fashion world and everyone who was anyone was sitting outside those doors and cameras were recording the event for the world to see.

“Are you alright, cupcake,” Tom asked.

“I will be, papa.  I’m just scared I’m going to trip and fall or mess up my vows or step on my dress and rip it or—”

“Nothing will happen, Marinette.  Calm down.  You are going to make it down the aisle without incident and marry the man of your dreams.”  They heard the fanfare begin and he squeezed her hand on his arm as the doors opened.

Adrien nervously fidgeted with the cufflinks his father had given to him, an heirloom every Agreste had worn for their wedding.  His eyes snapped to the doors as they opened to reveal his beautiful fiancé and his breath caught.  There were no words in any language to describe the vision in white walking toward him.

Her hair was down and curled, pinned back on the left side by a red and silver comb, the veil was attached to a small tiara.  Her dress was a strapless mermaid cut, the sweetheart neckline was ruched and a small jeweled pin sat in the middle.  The bodice had two lines of poppy colored sequins flowing down and round to create a swirling pattern that connected to celadon leaves.  This pattern continued down the front of the dress and ended in a poppy and white flower.  The embroidery continued on the back of the dress and down the train.

Marinette’s eyes scanned the crowd as she walked with her father, finding her mother, Gabriel, and Nathalie, before making their way to the party.  They all looked fantastic in their gowns and suits, eight friends who gladly stood by their sides on the most important day of their lives.  Marinette felt incredibly lucky to have so many people in her life who cared for her.  Then her eyes fell on Adrien and she almost stopped moving, her father gently tugging to keep her moving.

They made it to the end of the aisle, and everyone sat down.  Tom tearfully gave his only child away, lifting his only daughter’s veil and kissing her cheek before sitting down next to her mother.  Marinette took one last look at her parents, who were beaming with pride, before turning to her husband to be.  She saw him relax a bit when she placed her hands in his and they turned to the officiant to begin the ceremony.  The couple held their breath when the ‘speak now or forever hold your peace’ line was said, but let it go when no one spoke up.  “The couple has decided to write their own vows and will recite them now.  Adrien, you may go first.”

Adrien looked into Marinette’s deep blue eyes and almost forgot his vows.  He cleared his throat and gripped her hands as he began, “Marinette, I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife and partner. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life’s adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life.”

Marinette barely kept her tears from flowing at his kind and heartfelt words.  She saw the officiant speaking from the corner of her eye but didn’t register what he was saying.  Adrien gently squeezed her hands and she realized it was her turn to recite her promise to him.  She took a deep breath and looked into his emerald eyes as she spoke.  “Adrien, you have taught me that two people joined together with respect, trust, and open communication can be far stronger and happier than each could ever be alone. You are the strength I didn’t know I needed, and the joy that I didn’t know I lacked. Today, I choose to spend the rest of my life with you.  I promise to love you for who you are, and for who you are yet to become. I promise to be patient, and to remember that all things between us are rooted in love. I promise to nurture your dreams and to help you reach them. I promise to share my whole heart with you, and to remember to show you how deeply I care for you, no matter the challenges that may come our way. I promise to love you loyally and fiercely—as long as I shall live.”

They exchanged rings, both inset with diamonds and beautiful intricate scrollwork around the band, his in platinum and hers in rose gold to match her engagement ring.  Soon they formally introduced for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Adrien Agreste and the courtyard erupted as the couple had their first kiss as husband and wife.  They walked out to the waiting limo to take them back to the hotel where the reception was being held.

“I can’t believe it’s finally over,” Marinette said as they pulled away, sighing in relief as the stress of the event finally dissipated.

“I can’t either,” Adrien added as he pulled her to him, capturing her lips again, “but I would do it again, My Lady.”

"Silly kitty,” she murmured against his lips before kissing him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, bug and kittens, I hope you enjoyed this AU, but I'm going to end it here. I may add more, but we will see.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little introduction and set up chapter for you. I'll post the next chapter soon. I can't wait for everyone to meet my OCs. I'm pretty proud of them.  
> I am a native English speaker and have never had the opportunity to go overseas, so these are just my assumptions of what it would be like to be a non-native speaker.


End file.
